


Boys? Girls? Definitely Girls

by HerDragonKnight



Series: The Malvie Clan [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Mal’s a hybrid. Evie’s a hybrid. Jay’s a hybrid. Carlos’ hybrid. Audrey’s a hybrid. EVERYONE’S A FREAKING HYBRID!(I’m not sorry)
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben/Harry Hook, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jane/Li Lonnie, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: The Malvie Clan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742590
Comments: 29
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I’m just torturing myself

The sound of rapidly moving footsteps on the floor echoed through the halls. The sound suddenly stopped as a head of blue hair finally made it to her destination and banged on the door like a mad woman. She continued to bang on the door, not carrying about the residents around her, until the door suddenly swung open. 

"Yes your majesty?" 

The omega with white hair and adorable freckles clearly not awake enough for anything his best friend waited to see what she had to say. It was damn near the ass crack of dawn and the girl seemed to be having a midlife crisis. 

"IneedhelpandIcan'ttalktoMalaboutitbecauseit'smainlyaboutherandI'mlosingmymindrightnowC!"

"Wait! Slow down Evie just breathe" 

He gently gripped her shoulders rubbing them slowly to keep her calm, the trick seemed to work as she finally caught her breathe. She seemed somewhat frazzled but no enough to cause major concern. Carlos ruled out that something bad happened seeing as how she looked like she wanted to talk more than anything. 

"Wanna go to our spot to talk?" 

Evie nodded, her blue hair bouncing slightly. He sighed grabbing a sweater before turning to the girl wearing his other best friend's purple boxers along with her letterman jacket. He sighed again closing the door behind him. 

"Lead the way then" 

She smiled gratefully as she grabbed his hand guiding him to their group's usual chill spot. A lone tree by the tourney field far away to not be disturbed, but close enough for Evie to be able to watch her best friend turn the boys into babies. The two sat side by side in silence for a few moment, Carlos allowing her to get her obviously ragging thoughts together. Evie absentmindedly playing with the ends of Mal's boxers. Normally the 4 would sit together, Carlos on Jay's lap while Mal would have her head on Evie's lap allowing the fashionista to play in her hair as she sketched. This time, the two felt lonely with their alphas not there with them. Sure Evie was a beta herself but that didn't change the fact that she loved being around her alpha. Evie sighed leaning her head back against the tree. 

"I think I'm in love..."

Carlos shot his head staring at the girl confused. He turned his entire body to give her his full attention. 

"Look if this is a confession...."

Evie glared at him playfully as she shoved him lightly causing the boy to laugh. 

"Of course not! Besides, I know where that ass as been and I don't want it" 

Her comment sent a blush to the boy's cheeks remembering when her and Mal walked in on them by accident. Mal had covered Evie's eyes as she guided them away in a rush. None spoke of it for a week till Mal finally broke the tension. 

_

"Next time, put a sock on the damn door" 

_

The 4 had burst into laughter eventually bantering about something different. He smiled at the memory before tuning back into reality. 

"Ok then...who are you in love with then? Chad? Doug? Ben? Someone in football?" 

Evie suddenly bit her lip thinking about the one causing her issues. Her nose scrunched up in disgust however, the thought of being with either of those boys made her stomach churn. 

"First: are you kidding me? Second: he's like a little brother, third: I'm not that prissy and not with those split ends, fourth: yes, and she's constantly on my mind" 

Carlos' eyes widened, while Evie bit her lip. She knew there was only one girl on the tourney field. Just so happened the girl was her best friend, the captain, and also her roommate. Plus, Carlos wasn't stupid he already knew with how the two already act as if they're in a relationship. 

"So...you're telling me that it took you 4 years to figure that out what everyone else figured it out from day one?" 

"Wait...everyone? Who's everyone?" 

Carlos held up his hands counting as he went.

"Me, Jay, Uma, Audrey, Jane, Ben, Hook, Lonnie, Chad, Doug, Dizzy...shall I go on?" 

Her face turned several shades of red as she whined covering her face while Carlos chuckled. 

"all of our friends knew?!" 

"Oh! And even some of our professors know, everyone even has a ship name for you two" 

She groaned holding her hand up to stop him. 

"Look...as much as I want to hear about our 'fan club'....I just kinda figured this out while me and Mal were sleeping together so-"

His ears perked up as he looked at her wide eyed. 

"You two fucked?!" 

Evie choked on her saliva, her cheeks as red as her ears. 

"W-well...I-I wouldn't say we 'just fucked'" 

Carlos raised his brow while folding his arms smirking. Those two were practically dating at this point but neither could see it. Idiots. 

"What's 'just fucking'? Because I never had sex until Jay and I completed the mating ceremony" 

Her cheeked reddened even more, she was unsure about how to handle life at this point and kind of wanted a lead bullet in her head to end this. Evie looked down at her lap, lip under her fang as she played with the grass next to her thigh. 

"W-well..." 

He gave her a gesture to go on. His curiosity making him slightly impatient. After a few minutes of gathering her lady balls, Evie threw her hands up sighing dramatically. 

"Ok fine! Every time Mal's rut seasons come around or I'm in heat, w-we'd go out to the enchanted lake and help each other out ok?"

The omega sat in silence for a few seconds, while the beta tried her hardest to NOT get aroused by the memories of their Alpha on top of her. The way her hair became darker from the water, her muscles flexing at the unrelenting force she used, and gods whenever she'd hit just the right spot. Evie whined inwardly, her body reacting to the memories. Carlos, however, was gawking like a fish. It took his brain a few seconds to reset before he suddenly jumped up, eyes wide, tail flicking, and a pointed finger at his closest friend. 

"I KNEW IT!!!!"

His sudden out burst scared her to the point of jumping back. Her scarlet red ears shot up as her eyes changed from their calm reddish-brown to scarlet red. He laughed leaving her confused but alert. Evie instead shook her head as she rested her knees under her chin slowly calming her racing heart. Her eyes changed back as she stared at the stars. 

"We both know how it'll end up...she's not the dating type plus she only sees me as a best friend and second in command.."

"Don't forget, the only one she trusts to fuck during her rut seasons" 

Evie groaned covering her face with her hair as the young omega laughed. He sat back down nudging her gently with his shoulder. 

"So basically, I'm just someone to fuck? Thanks C! I didn't already know that!"

She sighed leaning her head back against the tree, a whine escaping her throat as her ears pinned back. 

"I highly doubt that" 

She looked at him to elaborate. 

"Mal is over protective but remember when she fought in that cage just because someone said 'I don't like her, she's too perfect'?" 

She nodded sighing softly. Mal still had the scars from that fight, the one she DID NOT want her alpha involved in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Malevolent Bertha Moore! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Any passers close enough to hear their conversation immediately turned away, hightailing it once they realized it was an alpha and a beta. Mal shrugged sporting a cut lip, her right ear torn, blood dripping from the wound on her chin along with her arm in a splint from getting it mauled to shit. 

"I had to defend you.."

"You didn't HAVE to defend me and what's an alpha doing 'defending' a beta?! You could've been killed!" 

Mal looked up at her from her spot on the locker room bench. Excited cheering was heard from the fighting arena, both paid little to no mind as they could only focus on each other. 

"You're not just a beta, you're MY beta and you're MY best friend. If I have to go through millions of alphas just to make sure you get the respect you deserve-" 

She leaned forward wrapping her good arm around her best friend's waist gently pulling the bluenette close as she nuzzled her stomach. Evie blushed heavily, her cheeks matching her ears, thankful that Mal's head was turned the other way. 

"Then I'll defeat every wolf, dragon, fairy, demon, warlock, djinn...hell even my own mother" 

Mal's ears perked up feeling a soft hand gently running through her purple locks. She hummed in content her purple and blackish blue tail wagging slightly. 

"M don't do that...you'll just get yourself hurt, we can't have a pack without an alpha you know...I-we need you" 

The next thing that came out of her alpha's mouth, shook her to the core. Mal raised her head gently resting her chin against her beta's stomach. 

"Everyone tells me that I can't have a pack without a Luna-" 

She smiled up at her favorite girl. 

"I just tell them that I don't need a Luna when I have you....I do it all for you E" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now that she thought about it. Evie was sure that's when she fell in love with her Alpha. 

Remembering the look in Mal's eyes, the intensity in them, she knew their alpha was beyond serious. The thing with Mal's devotion to her pack, was something a little scary, the girl fought with Jafar at one point sending the man to her mother with his tail between his legs. All because Jay showed up baring a claw mark on his cheek. The girl had stormed into the shop, dragged the man out and challenged him. To say she won was an understatement. She literally dragged him when he tried to escape, only letting him go once Evie calmed her down. One thing she was for sure terrified of, was Mal meeting her mate. She was positive Carlos remembered what she said about finding them. Next was Cruella for Carlos' bruises, then Ursula for an over worked Uma, Hook for the scar on Harry's eye, and Gaston. She only fucked up Gaston when he made a comment about Evie's seemingly endless legs. In Mal's defense, she didn't really have one she just doesn't like anyone making sexual comments towards Evie.

"Hey...remember the look in her eyes whenever we'd ask about her finding her mate?" 

His body shook with silent laughter as he nodded sitting up slightly to look at her. 

"She said, and I quote, "I have too many responsibilities as an alpha, if my mate didn't happen to be either of you guys, I'd go up to them right now and slit their throat, burn the body then continue with my day" 

He leaned his head against her shoulder as she laughed at his 'Mal' impression.

"We all made a bet and I won but what made you realize it?" 

She ignored the 'bet' part. 

"...I kinda realized it because I tried thinking about different guys that I wouldn't mind dating but Mal kept popping up instead! Like she's always been on my mind C, ever since the cage fight I couldn't see myself besides anyone except for Mal...." 

She bit her lip unable to stop herself from smiling, something Carlos felt he did when he thought of Jay. 

"And I don't mind it....I really like thinking about her as more than just my best friend or an alpha..." 

A sudden grin made its way to her face, she leaned her head back against the tree tail wagging happily. 

"What's gotten you so happy all of a sudden?" 

Carlos laughed, his tail wagged catching hold of Evie's happiness as well. She looked at him, eyes shining a scarlet red. 

"She fucks me good C" 

"No wonder you were walking funny for a few weeks~" 

Her eyes widened in shock but her giddiness hadn't died down. 

"YOU NOTICED THAT?!" 

He burst into a fit of laughter, Evie joining him after the embarrassment left her soul. 

He smiled hooking an arm around her shoulders nodding in understanding. His eyes lit up coming up with an idea to get her and Mal together. 

"You two should spend the weekend together OR we can all help because I love Mal but honestly she's a bit dense and lez be honest, her pack may come first but you've ALWAY been her top priority" 

Evie giggled completely agreeing, not noticing someone walking up to the two. Considering how the two were facing the wind, neither of them caught the scent of the one approaching.

"She maybe dense but trust me C, Mal is just too adorable I can't function sometimes...boys just don't do it for me anymore especially with her around"

"I've noticed that! Ever since we all graduated and got to college you two have been more touchy and Mal would chase the boys away from you!" 

Evie giggled blushing as she brushed her hair out the way, tucking it behind her ear. 

"It's so cute when she does that, not even the other Alphas can get near me or want to! I'm always wearing her jacket so I'm literally covered in her scent" 

Evie grabbed the letterman jacket she stole, for the thousandth time, and smiled knowing she was covered in Mal's scent. Carlos smiled, he knew exactly how she felt since he does the same with Jay. 

Purple hair blew in the wind as she got closer to the two, she knew they were talking about something important and decided not to use her beast hearing to interfere. She just wanted to go back to sleep with Evie, which she couldn't as long as Evie wasn't there. Carlos noticed her, he smirked making a gesture for Evie to turn around. She did. But her heart stopped seeing Mal in only her boxers and sports bra. The moon light only making it worse by illuminating the muscles she defined by playing football constantly. Gods those abs, she knew she could touch them but every time she did, they would shudder or contract with Mal's breathing or laughter if she hit the right spots. She held her breathe as their purple haired leader suddenly laid down in the grass to bury her face in her best friend's stomach. Carlos shot her a look and she shooed him. He laughed. 

"We'll work on that project tomorrow, you might want to get Mal to bed~" 

She shot him a glare as he rose stepping over his 'fearless' leader. The girl was a tired puppy at this point. 

"Night fearless leader~" 

He received a playful growl in return that shot a pleasurable sensation straight to Evie's center. She bit her lip as she stroked her magenta ears gently. Carlos laughed to himself, making his way back to his room shooting a message in the group chat. 

'Evie's no longer clueless!!!' 

He received a few replies of excitement before shutting his phone off and crawling on top of his favorite place. On top of Jay using his chest as a pillow. Carlos felt a pair of strong arms secure his position before the familiar snoring lulled him back to sleep thinking about the two girls outside. Speaking of them, Evie was currently dieing inside. Mal's face was too close to her center, she couldn't move because Mal had her arms wrapped securely around her waist and she was laying on her legs. Not that Evie minded the girl like that, she just didn't want to be on the cold grass any longer plus the sudden fear of her Alpha smelling her arousal was a concern.

"M? Did you want to head back to our room?" 

She received a grunt followed by a sleepy nod causing Evie to giggle. 

"Then lets go back so we can lay down" 

She received a whine instead of expecting the girl to move from her spot. Evie sighed before smiling, she knew exactly how to get the girl to do that she wanted. 

"If you get up we can cuddle tonight and tomorrow~" 

With that, Mal was suddenly eye level with her in a push-up position that seemed to be effortless for her. Evie blushed heavily thanking every god above that the darkness hid her face. 

"We always cuddle at night and when we're alone though" 

Of course the girl was half sleep still. Shining green eyes half lidded, plump lips in a pout. Evie nearly sighed dreamily if it weren't for the breeze, she rolled her eyes as she cupped the girl's cheeks gently. 

"Our friends are coming for a movie night remember? I hate scary movies so I'll need my strong Alpha there to protect me~" 

Mal's eyes flashed an emerald green as she grinned tiredly, fangs showing and tail wagging. That girl sure loved her sleep, they all did, but she loved having Evie as close as possible more. On her lap, in her arms it didn't matter. 

"Alright fine"

Evie giggled when Mal laid back down before wrapping her arms around her waist and suddenly picking the girl up. The bluenette could only wrap her legs around her dragon's waist as she was carried. Mal held the back of her thighs not paying attention to how close her hands were to the girl's ass. Evie blushed heavily deciding to wrap her arms around and bury her face in her neck. She was thankful for their friends, but they couldn't do much since Mal was an alpha. She'd have to do it mainly by herself. 

"Don't drop me" 

Mal shuddered slightly feeling her princess' lips against her skin. 

"I'd never drop my queen" 

"What happened to calling me princess?" 

Mal chuckled, the sensation causing her stomach to tighten slightly. 

"I'm your 'knight' and you're my 'queen' we're older now, besides-" 

She stopped walking for a split second, Evie pulled back slightly to look at her alpha. At this point, she knew Mal could see her face. She hadn't addressed it, just smiled admiring the bluenette's features eyes landing on her lips. 

"I do it all for you my queen" 

Unable to contain her racing heart, Evie resumed her position face buried her in alpha's neck while said girl laughed resuming her walk. 

"Stop teasing me!" 

"I'm pretty sure I can tease you as much as I want beautiful" 

She snarled, playfully gripping a round ass causing Evie to jump ears perked and tail wagging rapidly. She whined in her alpha's ear earning a chuckle. 

"You're evil..." 

"Only because there's so many ways to be wicked towards you~" 

"I'm going to bite you one day I swear..." 

Evie mumbled quietly, Mal heard her but didn't respond. She bit her lip suppressing a growl, her body was reacting to her beta in that position. Mal focused solely on getting back to their room for sleep. SLEEP ONLY. She'd rather die than use her best friend like a common omega, besides, Evie couldn't like her like that. At least, she considered herself unlovable. Grunting, Mal shook away the thoughts. Room. Sleep. Now. She noticed how tired her queen was and needed to get them to bed anyways. 

"Lets get to bed my queen, we're both tired" 

Hearing Mal claim her in such a way sent a smile to her face. Mal continued towards their door not realizing that they were being watched. Unbeknownst to the two, Audrey had been watching their little exchange. She smiled taking a picture of the two while Mal held the girl close. First: she thought the two looked adorable, second: was Evie wearing Mal's clothes? She giggled jumping on her and Uma's shared bed startling the pirate. Uma shot up seeming to grab her sword and Audrey at the same time in her half awakened state. Audrey rolled her eyes kissing her pirate gently, something that she loved doing to calm the girl. 

"Can I ask why you decided to wake me up at.."

She set her sword down as she looked at the clock, her slit eyes widened at the time. 

"4 in the morning?! Baby why?!!"

Audrey rolled her eyes at her whiny girl. What was up with the VKs and sleeping so much? She shrugged holding up her phone showing Uma the picture. A devilish smile made its way to her face as she purred, her tail flicking side to side. 

"Oh~ so they're finally gonna fuck?" 

Uma laughed as she blocked the hand coming towards her head. 

"Yeah, yeah I know 'language' but it doesn't stop you whenever I have my tongue-"

Rather than getting turned on, yet again, by the girl's vulgar mouth, she covered her mouth with a rather soft hand, giving her a 'shut the hell up or sleep on the floor' look. Uma raised her hands in surrender. She knew when she was defeated. Sometimes. 

"Carlos sent a text to the group, looks like it's time to get those two together~" 

Uma chuckled pulling the pink haired girl against her chest. The devilish look sending waves of pride throughout her evil little heart. 

"Tomorrow then, not now I'm too tired" 

Audrey, yet again, rolled her eyes before setting her phone down and turning the lights off. They'd deal with the gay idiots tomorrow.


	2. Memories#1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories from a time of bliss. That and I don’t know how Ao3 works full yet. It’s supposed to be in all italics :’)

_Her mind was in a dull haze as she took in her surroundings. Heart calm with the foreign fresh air. All this was new to young witch as she gently gripped her alpha's hand._

_"I have a surprise for you, for being brave enough to stay by my side"_

_Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Everything was so new to her since she'd joined the questionable pack. A pack of two beasts, and a sassy fox. She didn't mind though, she trusted her alpha. Or maybe she was just too naive._

_She finally looked at her new alpha. It was dark, they were alone, and they walked for a very long time._

_"Are...are you going to hurt me?"_

_Her alpha raised a brow confused. They stopped, but only for a moment._

_"Why would I hurt you? You've don't nothing to harm me or our pack"_

_Our pack._

_The words echoed in her mind sending pleasurable chills down her spine. She liked the sound of that._

_"Well, we're alone and it's dark so I thou-"_

_She was stopped. Interrupted by a kiss. One that was soft and didn't hurt like mother told her it would. It was different from kissing males. Her alpha's lips were smooth and slow, as if rushing would scare her away._

_They pulled apart, the young witch already missed her lips._

_"I won't hurt you, just wanted to show you something princess"_

_Her alpha smiled causing her once calm heart to speed up. She hardly ever smiled, so seeing it was like experiencing the stars during the day. Magical. Her alpha chuckled resuming their walk, only this time, with an arm around her waist._

_Did her alpha do this with others?_

_"You're very gentle me...why?"_

_Her alpha shrugged. A certain look in her eyes as she stared at the moon, green eyes morphing into gold._

_"Something about you calms my beast and I don't want to let you go...."_

_A hand on her chest, her cheek. The two stared into each other's eyes._

_"Would you let me go?"_

_"If you wanted to leave, I'd have to respect your wishes..."_

_Their bodies grew closer._

_"Why would I want to leave?"_

_"Because I could hurt you..."_

_Ears flattening, her alpha turned away with a sigh. Before she could say anything more, her alpha brought her to a small cabin. It seemed new and cozy._

_"Where are we?"_

_"Jay and I built this for Carlos during his heat cycles"_

_Could her alpha know already? She couldn't smell it so soon, right?_

_Her alpha was tense but relaxed at the same time. She was calm, gentle and hadn't forced her. Her alpha was different._

_"Are you going to go inside or keep staring at me?"_

_It was a joke. But to her, the young witch just couldn't look away from the beautiful beast before her. Short purple hair that felt like soft fur when she ran her fingers through it, a strong body that kept her safe, and the heart of the beast._

_"I'd like to keep staring, possibly see more?"_

_She placed her hand on her alpha's chest alarming the beast momentarily before she relaxed her under touch._

_"Are you sure? Aren't you going to save yourself for a suitor?"_

_"Why would I save myself for someone who doesn't accept me fully?"_

_What beast in their right mind would want to mate with a witch? She wouldn't guess many. Except for her alpha, the only one who's held lust in her eyes. Care in her heart. Love in her touch._

_Her alpha's gentle touch on her cheek was more than enough to send her heart in a frenzy._

_"I would never reject you, I just don't want you to regret it"_

_Their bodies pressed closer together. She could feel her alpha's heart beating in tune with her's. She NEEDED to have her alpha. Not to just be a potential, but to give her what no one else could give._

_"I would never regret times spent with MY alpha~"_

_The purr in her voice sent the beast in a frenzy. Just one final push. She whispered in her alpha's ear quietly as if being any louder would break the spell containing their desire._

_"Take me~"_

_Her alpha, no, the beast within snapped free from it's binding as green eyes turned gold and the hands on her waist picked her up to bring her inside the cabin._

_Her heart raced as her mind began to haze. Their bodies locked in a forbidden embrace, of beast and witch. Clothes thrown aimlessly as their bodies connected in a way that would be fearful to those who’s hearts were locked too tight._

_“Alpha~”_

_Her breathe hitched feeling a soft thick tongue massaging her flower. Growls sending pleasurable waves throughout her body. She gripped her alpha’s hair earning a demonic snarl. Back arching, she moaned loud at her first release._

_**“Do you wish to continue?”** _

_She melted hearing her alpha’s demonic voice with the promise of more. How could such a beast be so considerate? Others would have ravished her already and left, but not this beast._

_Blue met gold and she jumped trusting her beautiful beast to catch her. Her beast did, then took her to the bed. It was soft as a bed of flowers, and warmer now with her beast holding her close. Tongue again her neck, fingers teasing her flower bud. She couldn’t help but to cry out her beast’s name as a reward. Her body writhe at the new feeling, eyes rolling back as a finger dipped inside. She gripped her blue hair, then the purple hovering over her. The embrace was comforting yet, her body could no longer contain itself. Her beast was moving faster, deeper, adding more fingers to stretch her._

_How big could she be?_

_“I‘m close...”_

_She gasped digging her nails into a strong back as the sensation grew stronger. Like waves on the rocks, her release pounded harder wanting to be free._

_It felt to good to let go. Not yet. Just a bit longer. Her eyes rolled back with a whimper escaping her lips._

_“I-I’m so close~”_

_Her voice was but a whisper, barely audible. The beast heard her and sped up her pace, two turned into three causing the young witch under her to spasm as her walls clenched her fingers tight. With a deep growl, the young beast lowered her head once more to capture the sweet nectar that tried to escape her tongue._

_The young witch’s voice caught her attention, quiet, as if not wanting to disturb the surrounding nature._

_“Please...I want all of you”_

_The witch wrapped her arms around her beast’s shoulders, pulling her down into a searing kiss. She moaned. The beast growled, her need for the witch growing stronger. She shook her head, purple flying briefly._

_No take your time. She’s special._

_Cupping her witch’s cheek, the beast growled low while gently nuzzling her neck. Once the witch opened her legs wider, wrapping her arms around a strong back with gentle reassuring the beast lowered down._

_“Stop me if it hurts too much..”_

_A soft hand caressed her cheek causing an involuntary chuckle._

_“You won’t...I trust you”_

_“How can you trust me so much already?”_

_The beast had to know. She didn’t want to make a mistake, the young witch was the brightest in her life. She couldn’t let the bluenette go, unless that would make her happy._

_Her witch merely smiled._

_“I trust your touch, it makes me feel safe...so I trust you not to harm me my beautiful beast”_

_Nuzzling her hand, the beast nodded carefully continuing to join their bodies together. It was was painful, but the witch could only bring her new lover down into a passionate kiss that terrified yet spurred the beast on._

_“Take me my alpha~”_

_Her beast held her close as their bodies became one. Driving inside her faster. Harder. Deeper. Eventually making the witch scream out her pleasure. Her flower stretched the point of no return as the beast took her to a higher level._

_With a devilish idea, she turned on her stomach to raise her lower half. The beast growled going deeper causing her eyes to roll back, nails to dig into the covers below, and her body to fully submit. She couldn’t help but to call out her beast’s name as she grew closer._

_“Mal...harder!”_

_She received a growl in response as the thrusting grew wilder, her heart racing upon feeling the beast lay on her back. Pace becoming relentless, the young witch had no idea how much more her body could handle._

_A voice startled her out of her trance. But it was only her beast’s panting. Only then did she realize her beast holding her close, arms wrapped around her waist, face in her neck wanting desperately to bite down. Why wouldn’t she bite down?_

_“Where...”_

_“Where what?”_

_Their voice were strained from calling out for the past hour. Her beast grunted as she thrusted harder slamming her knot against her entrance._

_“Mal...Mal I’m going to cum!”_

_“M-Me too princess...I’m cuming inside, that ok?”_

_Her beast turned her on her back once more, their lips connected strengthening their bond._

_The young witch could care less. She merely wanted to feel all of her beast. Everything she had to offer, the witch wanted it._

_“Cum inside my beautiful beast~”_

_She’d already placed a protection spell so there was no worry of children. Her beast, had no idea of this and worried._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Please! I’m cuming!~”_

_Nails digging into her back, the beast snarled ramming her knot inside the young witch causing another wave of her forbidden nectar to flow like a river. Walls clenching tight onto the beast’s knot as waves and waves of honey spilled into the witch filling up what her flower lost._

_They laid together, the witch in her beast’s warm embrace. Their bodies connected by a knot. Bodies too tired to move, the beast could only keep her witch warm with her body heat and the blanket._

_“No one has ever made me feel like this before...”_

_“Like what?”_

_The witch turned her head as she peered into gold slowly morphing into green. Magical._

_“Like I belong here, in your arms”_

_“If you want...this could be just an us thing princess”_

_Her alpha placed a gentle kiss on her head. Their hands interlocking. One held over her princess’ heart and the other never letting go._

_“I would love that my beast~”_

_Her alpha chuckled nuzzling her neck as the two began drifting off to sleep. One conflicted yet embracing the knee feeling of happiness. The other, confused yet embracing the new feeling of being loved. Both never wanting to let go._


	3. Chapter 3

Evie woke up first. She was always the first one up, but today she decided to just lay in her bed seeing as how she couldn't get up with a body on her. Rather than struggling, she settled for running her fingers through purple locks. Besides, Mal's arms were wrapped around her waist along with her beast's wings draped over her. She couldn't help but smile as she traced the tiny designs in the girl's wings.

"Having fun there?"

Evie jumped back slightly only to be pulled back against a warm body. Her alpha chuckled as she opened her green eyes to stare into reddish brown ones. She smiled lowering herself down to kiss her dragon's forehead gently causing the girl to smile.

"I was just thinking of a new jacket to design for you"

Mal sat up stretching out her back as she willed her wings to go away.

"But I like my jacket E"

Evie deadpanned.

"Your jacket is 8 years old and needs a replacement"

She'd noticed that Evie was wearing her favorite boxers and just a lace bra along with a bare face. Her breathe caught in her throat, she could've sworn on everything that she was in love. Mal inwardly scowled. Mal Moore didn't believe in love. At least, she considered herself just there until Evie had finally gotten her dream pack. All she needed was her beta by her side. She shook away the thoughts bringing her attention back towards Evie.

"It's the first gift you gave me...I don't want to give that up..."

Evie smiled wrapping her arms around the smaller girl from behind resting her chin on her shoulder.

"How about you keep that one and I still design you one similar but with a twist?"

"......will it be purple?"

Evie giggled tightening her hug slightly getting a smile out of her alpha.

"Of course it will silly~ now get up we have to make space for everyone"

Evie made a move to get up but was stopped by being lightly tackled back onto the bed by a pouting Mal. She burst into laughter not expecting to see her usually terrifying leader look like a puppy.

"Come on M we have to clean up!"

"But our room's clean, and I wanna cuddle longer!"

Mal whined burying her face under her princess' breast. Not paying attention to her actions too caught up in being affectionate towards the girl. Evie, however, knew she'd need a cold shower once she gotten up. Her face flushed as she struggled to get out the girl's iron grip.

"Mal! Let me up!"

"Nooooo stay with me princess!"

"Let me go!"

"I'll never let you go!!!"

Their laughter was contagious seeing as how a few of their friends were watching them unable to keep the smiles off their faces. The two being so focused on each other, that they hadn't noticed 4 people entering. Being nearly off the bed by Evie continuing to struggle and Mal keeping her promise. Evie noticed the bed suddenly disappearing and her eyes widened.

"M wait!"

Evie felt both of them sliding towards the floor, instinctively she grabbed her alpha awaiting for the impact that never came. Mal caught them by hooking an arm around Evie's torso drawing her in and using her free arm to stop their fall. Their faces were impossibly close and Evie could've sworn that Mal was staring at her lips. To test this theory, Evie bit her lip confirming it when Mal's eyes flashed emerald to gold and released a small growl in response. A cough brought them back to Earth. The two looked towards the door seeing Carlos, Audrey, Jane, and Uma with knowing smiles. Feeling her arm tiring, Mal flipped them taking the fall as she held Evie against her chest. She groaned shooting daggers at Uma specifically.

"How long were you guys there?"

Uma sent her 'rival' a smirk.

"Long enough to see that you have a strong grip"

Mal shot her a glare while Evie merely sat up straddling her waist to inspect her beast's head. Her beast chuckled sitting up to let her.

"I'm fine I promise"

"You hit your head! Don't forget you had a concussion..."

Mal chuckled wrapping her arms around her waist gently as she smiled seeming to forget that they weren't alone.

"That was a week ago"

Evie frowned sighing as she stood up from her lap to grab the clothes she would wear for the day. Which consisted of a tank top that she'd let Mal spray paint a blue rose with a purple crown tilted to the side as it rests on the rose, a black and red skirt along with a pair of spiderwebbed tights finished off with her black combat boots that Mal got her as a present.

"Yeah but you were so miserable...."

Her ears pinned back slightly.

"True...but I had an amazing nurse that kept a smile on my face"

Evie walked past their friends hoping that none of them caught the blush and smile on her face. They did. Each one finding a seat on either of the two's bed while Evie showered. Uma, of course, was the first to poke fun at the purple haired girl.

"So...what's it like being on top of Evie~"

Mal shot a glare towards the pirate. She smirked grabbing a random outfit throwing it on as she sat on her bed besides Jane.

"Why would you want to know? I think Audrey would get jealous~"

The others could see death in the pink haired girl's eyes as could Uma but she pretended to not notice keeping her unwavering smirk.

"Trust me, Audrey knows her place by now..."

"And where might that be sweetie?"

Anyone in their right mind wouldn't dare challenge the princess. Funny how no one agreed that the siren was ever in her right mind. It was probably the reason the princess loved her so much. Audrey grabbed the shorter girl by her hips slightly pressing against her from behind. Uma shuddered but shot her a seductive smirk.

"On top, between, behind, in front depends on how you feel that day~"

"Please don't mess up my bed I just cleaned it"

Everyone turned towards Evie dressed in her outfit raising a pointed brow at the couple. Carlos couldn't help but poke fun at her.

"How come you had to clean it?"

Evie shot Mal a glare when her beast opened her mouth. It immediately closed noticing her queen's look. Mal merely shrugged shaking her head.

"Look I maybe alpha but I know better than to piss off Evie"

Uma snickered muttering, 'whipped' under breathe earning a snarl from the purple haired hybrid.

"What was that fish bait?"

Uma shot her a scowl before it turned into a smirk.

"I said that for an ALPHA, you're pretty whipped for a BETA, more specifically, a WITCH"

"MY beta/witch she's both"

"Excuse me?"

Mal scoffed folding her arms over her chest as she refrained from growling. Everyone seemed to be staring at their, increasingly getting pissed, Alpha. Evie placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she noticed how much calmer Mal became but she still shot back with the fires of Hades.

"Evie is MY beta, not just A beta!"

Uma was playing with fire, and she knew damn well what she was doing judging by the glow in her Alpha's eyes.

"If she's yours then why haven't you marked her yet?"

"Anyone else want to wait in the hall for the others?"

Jane nodded rapidly, grabbing Audrey and followed Carlos, who was currently dragging a worried Evie out in the hall leaving Uma, and Mal alone.

Mal snarled deeply as she rose from her bed, body tense with rage as she tried to grasp the small amount of sanity she held in her palm. She can't mark Evie. Evie was HER beta just not HERS. She could feel her chest pain at the thought of Evie belonging to someone else. Her thoughts were interrupted by a now standing Uma.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?~"

Mal began pacing as she snarled horns growing from her scalp. Her thoughts were clouded with nothing but Evie. Her smile, her laugh, the way her body would move when receiving pleasure. Why was she thinking about that now?! She tried shaking her head to clear her thoughts but more came flooding in. Evie's scent, the way she walked, the little snort she did when she laughed. She held her head wanting nothing to do but cover her ears to block out the girl's name being repeated endlessly in her mind. Evie. Evie. Evie.

"I would NEVER hurt anyone in my pack!"

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'M NOT MAD! EVIE IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF ANYONE TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!"

She paused, her eyes widened slightly realizing what she'd done. Muttering a, 'fuck' under her breathe, she inhaled slowly as she looked at Uma, who bore a shocked look on her face. Mal never yelled at her before, she's heard her yell at others and thought it was funny. It wasn't until she could see the beast within clawing at the surface, that she realized why Mal was so angry all of a sudden. Uma took a tentative step forward, when Mal backed away doing her breathing exercises she stopped.

"So...Evie's yours huh?"

"Shut up..."

Grumbling with reddened cheeks, Mal shook her head sighing.

"She's NOT mines per se.."

"But you want her to be."

Mal didn't say anything.

"How long have you loved her?"

If words could kill, she'd have her heart stabbed by a triton by now. Raising her head, ears flattened and tail drooping, Mal's eyes held an emotion Uma's never seen but it was gone in a flash.

"She's been on my mind ever since we met..but I CAN'T love her Um, I-I DONT want to mix pleasure with feelings"

Uma rolled her eyes, crossed the room, and pulled Mal into a tight hug; not before slapping the shit out of her first. Mal releasing a shocked growl caused the taller girl to chuckle.

"You're an idiot you know that right?"

Mal huffed, she rested her forehead on her friend's shoulder making sure to mind her horns from accidentally stabbing Uma's gils again.

"I want her to be mine though...I just don't want her to think it's just for pleasure though...she deserves so much more than that"

Uma chuckled dryly as she held her ranting Alpha. Evie looked at Mal as if she invented the stars, and hung each and every one of them just for her. She already knew how Evie felt by their previous conversations.

_"Hey Uma?"_

_The siren looked up from her spot on the old dirty ass couch. A few screams were heard from outside but what was new?_

_"What's up princess?"_

_Evie turned her nose up at that but otherwise hadn't said anything. She merely sighed as she sat next to her, the two watched Mal, Jay and Harry rough house across the room. Uma would've joined but an injury on her side said otherwise._

_"I-I think I'm in love..."_

_Uma did nothing but chuckle._

_"I know, that idiot with purple hair right?"_

_Evie looked like a fish out of water with her mouth agape. Uma, however, just smirked at the isle princess._

_"H-How did you?"_

_Uma chuckled, she adjusted herself to look at the bluenette._

_"Before you came around, me and Mal were constantly at each other's throats. Then all of a sudden you pop up, Mal wants to combine our 'packs' and here we are ruling the isle"_

_Evie huffed folding her arms, her cheeks were flushed but you couldn't tell with how dark it was._

_"I-I just got tired of seeing her coming back hurt...."_

_"Exactly~ meaning you my friend, have broken isle rule number 2"_

_"Well...I think it's worth it if I can make her happy, don't you think?"_

_The look in her eyes was new to Uma. She had no idea what is was._

After a few minutes, Evie and her began talking. Evie revealing her feelings and Uma just going along for the ride. Those two were completely oblivious and beyond obvious.

Uma chuckled at the memory. It took her a while to realize what that look in her eyes was, turns out, it's the same look Audrey gives her every time they're together. Uma smiled thinking about her lioness, she then sighed holding her closest friend knowing exactly how she felt.

"Trust me....you'll figure it out....I did."

No response.

The two stood like that for a while, Mal having an internal battle. When she heard the door open, Uma turned signaling for Audrey to come in and the others to stay put. When her mate came close enough, Audrey could feel the distress coming from the usually confident girl.

"Well I see the room hasn't been torn to shit so that's an improvement"

It was a joke, but the lioness was still concerned about Mal.

The two isle girls laughed, Mal raising her head to give Audrey her attention.

"I'm guessing you guys heard huh?"

Surprisingly, Audrey shook her head.

"Evie placed a sound barrier to give you guys privacy"

Uma chuckled seeing how Mal began to burst with pride. A grin on her features as her now spiked wolf tail wagged.

"She's gotten better with her magic, I'm proud of her"

Unbeknownst to the hybrid, the sound barrier was gone and Evie heard the last part. Said girl was sitting in the hall blushing as she smiled.

"Mal's proud of me.."

Jane and Carlos couldn't help but smile as their beta laid her head back against the wall and slid down with a lovesick smile on her face. After a while, Audrey opened the door with Uma calling out for them.

"Come back in losers! Don't worry Evie we cleaned up your bed after we fucked!"

Eyes turning grime blue to scarlet, she rushed past Audrey snarling at the siren a destruction spell sitting on her lips. Mal's eyes widened as she grabbed her by her waist to stop her from mauling Uma, who backed away with her hands up in surrender.

"Kidding! You know damn well Audrey would slaughter my sexy ass if I touched anyone else"

"No, I'd find away to drown you instead"

Uma shot her mate a wide eyed look. Drowning a siren was damn near impossible but knowing her lioness, she was positive Audrey would find a way. Or ways if she wasn't too careful. Audrey just winked at her with a sexy dangerous glint in her eyes.

That wasn't enough, just thinking about Uma and Mal sent relentless waves of jealousy through her. If it weren't for Mal, she'd probably shifted already or set Uma on fire. Chuckling, Mal whispered in her ear as she held her beta against her chest.

"You know damn well that my cock only belongs inside you~"

That was more than enough to shock Evie back to reality. Her entire face matched her ears as she smacked Mal in her chest causing her alpha to laugh.

"I hate you so much for that!"

Eventually, Jane and Carlos came in the room. Omega rule number one, if two alpha's are fighting, grab the others and get the hell out of doge.

"Ok so...we're safe?"

"As long as those two don't go super sayian-"

Audrey glared at the two idiots, her idiot trying desperately to not die that day and the other idiot snuggling against a blushing Evie.

"Then yeah, we're fine"

Carlos nodded giving a relieved sigh.

"Ok good because I look way too good to die today"

Uma and Mal burst into laughter at the sassy omega, while Jane could only shake her head and wonder how she got caught up in this group but smiled nonetheless. Of course, Uma had to open her mouth.

"Trust me I wouldn't steal Mal's job~"

Evie's blush hadn't subsided till she was placed firmly on Mal's lap. They always did that. Either Mal would sit on her lap or vise versa but with everyone knowing about their obvious feelings for each other. It didn't help keep Evie's breathe from hitching when she felt Mal's face against her back and arms around her waist. The poor girl was up for at least an hour waiting for Evie to come back. She really couldn't sleep without the girl by her side.

Evie couldn't help but smile as she gently rubbed her alpha's arm. The 6 continued with their various conversation topics, a few insults thrown here and there by none other than Uma and Mal resulting in the two getting scolded. It continued until Jay, Ben, and Hook finally came to their room. Well Hook burst in the room, yelling 'WHAT'S UP  
MOTHERFUCKERS?!' causing several of the tops to be on guard and the others to have their hearts in their asses.

Carlos spoke first addressing the group as a whole.

"Since we still have the day to ourselves, why don't we go check out the town?"

The others silently agreed that they should do something, Harry raised his hook smirking when the omega's eye twitched. He loved messing with the boy.

"Yes Harry?"

Jay chuckled, even through gritted teeth, his mate still had the power of patience to deal with the cursed merman.

"We 'ave such a big group! 'ow could we ever keep up?"

"We could form smaller groups since not everyone wants to do the same things"

Carlos did have a point. All the couples, not excluding Evie and Mal, all did things differently. Jay and Carlos always headed for games or food, Uma and Audrey could never decide and just chose to do whatever, Hook and Ben hit up the costume shops, Mal and Evie tended to do their own thing checking out whatever peaked their interest, and Jane, well Jane mainly took her pick of who to tag along with. This time, she chose Evie and Mal who were beyond happy to have her with them. The large group piled out of the girls' room heading towards the train.


	4. Memories #2

_"COME AND GET IT LITTLE GIRL!"_

_Her attention wasn't on her pack. It was on the other wolf shifted before her. She eyed his movements, his size, how he struck with force rather than a strategy._

_He had so many openings._

_She dodged a blow towards her head countering with clawing his ribs as she jumped over his body. Her eyes narrowed._

_He was strong that was for sure._

_But everyone has a weakness._

_"Is that all you got little girl?"_

_He smirked._

_There it was. His cockiness. She snarled deeply, her wings were tied behind her back to make the fight fair. But since when was a fight ever fair on the Isle? She dodged again._

_"Why don't you fight back pretty girl?~"_

_She would've reared back if she hadn't had to counter a strike by intercepting his paw by digging her claws into his forearm. His snarl was promising, but the headbutt to her muzzle wasn't expected. She bared her fangs releasing a demonic snarl._

_"Oh~ did I make the little bitch mad? Maybe you should bring your friend and come by my place later~"_

_At the mention of her beta, her eyes glowed as she dug her claws deeper as if she were clenching her fist._

_He yelped._

_Then he reared back trying to get his paw free. He tried everything, clawing her sides. She responded by raising up on her hind legs and pushing him against the arena wall. Tried as he might, he couldn't kick her off despite clawing the shit out of her chest._

_**"Wanna know something big guy?~"** _

_He froze._

_Her voice wasn't the same._

_His eyes widened as he finally took in her appearance. She was no wolf. She was a beast._

_A beast that was pissed. The fur on her body only hid the rough scales underneath, her tail baring the spines of a monster, horns atop what would be a wolf's head if not for the scales covering the bottom half of her muzzle._

_Her paws._

_They weren't regular paws and neither were her claws._

_Her claws where bigger, black, and slightly hooked with a purple tint to them._

_Horror struck his heart once he realized she wasn't just piercing his forearm, she was grabbing him in a scaled covered paw. She noticed his realization and tossed him to the center of the arena like the trash he was._

**_"What? Cat got your tongue?~"_ **

_She sneered as she stalked him like the prey he was. He was scared._

_And she sure as hell knew it too._

_The way she circled him. Slitted eyes trained on his movement alone, muscles tensed ready for the kill, and her body. She was smaller than him, but there was power behind her small stature._

_"Stay away from me you monster!"_

**_"The match isn't over just like that remember?"_ **

_She was right. He made the rules._

_She was getting something out of this fight._

_Suddenly, she launched herself, attaching her irregularly large fangs to his side when he tried to dodge. He released a pained fill howl trying to claw himself away from the beast he challenged._

_She wanted blood._

_He wanted to live._

_With his last effort, he reared back latching on to her forearm. She released a promising yelp, and hope returned. Sadly, that wasn't the case._

_Despite him shaking his head as he mauled her leg, she stood on her hind legs before slamming his body down with a pain filled snarl._

**_"I was going to let you live...but now I'm hungry and I think my friends are too"_ **

_He could barely raise his head to see the other 5 hungry eyes staring him down._

_He tried to get his friends to help._

_They were no where to be found._

_With her eyes narrowed, she stepped on his neck pinning him down with her good paw. The other raised slightly as blood dripped from her exposed flash. It was clear that it hurt, but she showed no pain._

_Barely, just a bit. He could hear the sound of crowd chanting the same thing over and over again._

_"Frenzy!"_

_"Frenzy!"_

_"Frenzy!"_

_She smirked down at him. While her pack, excluded for one, slowly made their way down to the arena floor. Hunger in their eyes as meat was scarce on the Isle._

_He tried desperately to get free but her grip tightened to the point where his vision blurred._

_He wasn't going anywhere._

**_"Most Alphas will eat before their pack mates eat, but I'm not like that, see I prefer to keep my pack strong and loyal but sadly they haven't eaten in a while so..."_ **

_Between the darkness in her voice, the 5 hungry eyes, and the arena leader holding her hand out with her thumb to the side tears began forming._

_She looked up at the arena leader for her go._

_When she gave a thumbs down, the alpha nodded to her pack._

_The last thing he saw, were 5 sets of sharp fangs digging into his flesh as he was devoured. His opponent merely limping away as she made her way to the locker rooms, where a princess was waiting for her._

_Blue met Scarlet._

_She shifted back, her fur like hair messier than usual. Her chest, and sides covered in claw markings. Her arm was torn to shit but she still caught the crying girl in a secured embraced._

_"Don't ever scare me like that again Mal...I can't lose you..."_

_She sighed happily accepting her beta's scent. Cinnamon and earth on a rainy day, she droned nodding._

_"I'll do my best princess..."_


	5. Chapter 4

Their day seemed to go by slowly as the large group split. Jane having a blast as she tagged along with the terrible two. Mal, of course wanting nothing more than to cause a little mischief with the girl, but with Evie constantly pulling her ear; she knew better. Just because she's an alpha doesn't mean that she's always in charge. Evie made sure of that. With a charming smile and sometimes a playful growl, Mal would become putty in her hands. 

"Mal! Look at this!" 

Mal turned her attention towards her beta, the girl was currently eyeing the dress in the window. A cute smile on her face as she eyed the silk material. 

"I'm guessing she wants it?" 

Mal chuckled towards the young fox nodding, she hooked an arm around Jane's shoulders as the two caught up with Evie. 

"Of course she wants it but she's not gonna buy it" 

Jane frowned, she thought Evie would look cute in it. 

"How come? It would look nice on her" 

Mal sighed shrugging, the two watched Evie simply gush over every fancy material and various different outfits. 

"She doesn't think she'll look good in them..." 

Mal's ears pinned back as her tail sagged slightly. 

"She doesn't realize she'll look beautiful in anything and besides she'll just put her own isle twist to it and gods does she look amazing in her outfits..." 

Jane smiled at her, how could she not tell that she was beyond in love with the blue haired princess? She looked at Evie as if the girl invented the stars, her eyes would shine brighter, she'd smile. Jane was positive Mal's heart would stop too. Coming up with an idea, she shot Jay and Carlos a text to meet them ASAP. Of course, Mal hadn't noticed being too caught up in watching her princess. 

"Hey Evie!" 

The girl looked up from holding a laced dress that would go down to her mid thighs. 

"What's up Jane?" 

"You should try it on" 

The look of complete terror was enough to send a shock of pain through the young fox's heart. She elbowed Mal gesturing for her to agree, to which Mal looked at her confused until she looked at the dress Evie held in her hands. A small smile graced her features. 

"Yeah E...you'd look-"

"I'd look like I'm making fun of it Mal" 

Evie shook her head chuckling dryly as she eyed the dress, ears pinned back slightly. 

"Those designers worked too hard on their dresses for me to put them on...."

Mal stepped away from Jane, walking the short distance to her queen. With a gentle hand, Mal caressed her back slowly as she rest her chin on the girl's shoulder. 

"You look beautiful in everything..." 

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" 

"I'm really not, I'd never lie to you about how you look....especially when I know you're beautiful even without clothes..."

Whether she meant to say that out loud or not, it was too late. Evie turned her head slightly to look at her beast, and unknown look in the her green eyes. Heart pounding, she had to ask. 

"Do you really mean that?" 

Mal paused, did she mean that? She thought for a moment, and her mind was suddenly plagued with various images of Evie. Her smooth tanned skin, the way her hair would fan out in an ocean of blue while her back was arched. The way her eyes would light up whenever she noticed Mal wearing her clothes, or how her eyes shined under the moonlight. She chuckled nuzzling her face in her queen's neck. 

"Yeah....yeah I do, I thi-I know for a fact that you're beautiful....especially your smile" 

Evie smiled, she placed a hand over her beast's warms arms. The feeling of being held was always enough to get her to relax. She eyed the dress again. 

She loved the color, sequence, and the lace felt so smooth rather than rough/scratchy compared to few she has back at their dorm. She was so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the employee came over. Mal had. Her alpha shot her a glare but didn't growl. 

"Would you like to try that on?" 

"I-I don't really-"

"Yeah she is" 

Evie shot her a glare causing Mal to smirk at her. 

"I think you'd look beautiful in it, come on go try it on and a few others you like" 

"I-I don't know Mal...I wouldn't suit it, maybe we should go to a different store?"

She turned to face her beast fully. The employee forgotten. Eyes downcast towards the dress. She REALLY wanted it. 

"Maybe I can just go get some jeans and modify them? I look better in them anyways..." 

Evie bit her lip slightly, any other time, Mal would teased her about it. She thought it was cute since every time, Evie would have a fang poked out while in deep thought. Now wasn't the time. Mal chuckled cupping her cheek to get her attention. 

"Hey beautiful?" 

"Hmm?" 

Evie blushed slightly realizing how easy it was for her to respond to her alpha like that. 

"Try it on, yeah you look hot in skinny jeans, leather, especially leather, gods you're hot as hell in leather, and basically anything but you LOVE dresses and shorts...you should try some on, please? At least for me?" 

The two held a staring contest of sorts, except blue eyes were filled with uncertainty while emerald flowed with confidence. If you're wondering where Jane went, she dipped with Jay and Carlos already having had done her part. After a few minutes, Evie sighed nodding. 

"Fine...I'll try it on" 

Mal grinned so wide her dimples popped, her queen giggled planting a kiss on each one. It wasn't anything new, she'd always done that. It just made Mal's grin wider. 

"Awesome! I'm gonna find you some more in your size, anything specific?" 

"Hmm...leather, of course, another silk and maybe a laced one?" 

Mal nodded mentally making a list before she set off, letting her know she'd meet her in the changing rooms. Evie sighed a smile on her face, honestly, if the employee wasn't there still, Evie would've stood there until Mal returned. 

"You have an amazing boyfriend" 

Her eyes widened as she sputtered at the giggling woman. Boyfriend?! She thought Mal was a boy?! Tomboy with a girly side sure but a BOY?! She continued to try and explain what the woman had gotten wrong while following her. Evie momentarily thought about Jane wondering where she went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlos was currently texting their 'Malvie' group chat to meet them by the dress boutique. He smiled when Jay wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

"So...why are we in front of this fluffy store?" 

Carlos chuckled waving to Uma and Audrey once they got closer. He smiled up at Jay planting a kiss on the boy's jaw causing an impossibly wide grin to spread. 

"Because we're going to see Evie in a dress for once" 

Jay was about to respond, but an over excited Audrey beat him to it. 

"Wait...are you serious?!" 

The trio nodded, towards Audrey who was currently beaming at this point. 

"I can't wait! It's about time she showed off those legs"

Uma shot her a confused look with a hint of a smile on her face. 

"Seriously, what's up with you and legs?"

Audrey shrugged as the couple sat on the bench next to their friends as they waited. Uma letting her girlfriend rest her legs on her lap, Jay doing the same for Carlos while Jane was in the middle being the bean she obviously is. Uma snorted as she flipped off Harry and Ben once the boys caught up to them. Jay filled the two boys in on what was going on. Ben was excited while Harry scoffed wrapping a protective arm around his boy's waist. 

"Oh yeah sure! Next thing we know we're busting Mal out of jail for man slaughter" 

Jay laughed, Carlos facepalmed as he nodded, while Harry nearly lost it. 

"Of course! Mal would kill ye' if ye' so much as glanced at Evie, let alone caught wind of 'er scent" 

"Don't forget what happened to George" 

Harry nodded to Uma. 

"Ah George...the poor fellow" 

Confusion was the only thing Jane could think about. 

"Who's George?" 

Jay sent Jane a smirk as he pint his hair up. 

"Exactly" 

Ben looked between the VKs confused, when he hadn't gotten a response, he looked to Uma for help. 

"From what I know, Mal didn't like Evie's suitor and Evie didn't like that he didn't like that Mal and her are always together, long story short-" 

"MAL KICKED HIS SORRY ASS OFF THE ISLE!" 

The two jumped looking at a pride filled Jay and a smirk/laughing Uma, the two were high fiving despite getting hit by their mates. Carlos slapped his chest lightly an amused smile on his face. 

"Relax Thor, you almost knocked over Jane and I" 

He smiled sheepishly planting a kiss on top of his head as an apology. For a brief moment, Jay wondered about his sister. Then he remembered how strong she was, and prayed to the gods that she’d open up. He really wanted to see those two happy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...I can’t write when I’m not happy

Meanwhile, back in the boutique, Mal had returned with a few dresses she knew Evie would be satisfied with. They were waiting for the woman to unlock the door. Evie was chewing on her lip, again, and Mal was leaning against the wall. She glanced at her princess chuckling, before pulling her back slightly against her chest. Evie looked at her. 

"You're chewing on your lip again princess"

"Oh! Sorry really bad-" 

"Habit. I know don't worry I think it's cute" 

Evie blushed smiling a bit. Mal thought her bad habit was cute. Evie was practically beaming on the inside, on the outside, she reveled in the fact that Mal had an arm around her waist. Evie leaned her head back slightly, resting it on her shoulder. Mal was comfortable, like a body pillow she could hold onto. Well it never stopped her before, but you get it. 

"What else do you think is cute about me?" 

She knew she was playing with fire, but damnit it, she had to know. 

Mal, on the other hand, wasn't too caught off guard. She'd known about Evie's self-esteem problems since they were young so she made it her career to always lift her up. 

"Well...you're smile for one, especially when you get excited" 

"M-My smile? Oh please M you can do better than that" 

Mal chuckled mindlessly rubbing her hip. 

"I like the way you comb your hair...." 

She drifted off slightly running her fingers through her hair gently to not mess it up. Evie would've purred if she was feline, instead she leaned against the calloused hand. 

"the stylish clothes you wear...I swear you could pull anything off and still look like a goddess" 

"Mal...."

Evie swore she had hearts in her eyes, she loved whenever Mal would get like this. Affectionate and giving her queen all her attention, her tail wagged once Mal began massaging her ears. Her eyes rolled back releasing a small moan, Mal chuckled rubbing slow circles on her hip gently. Evie was completely relaxed. Sadly, it was short lived. Mal felt herself become too relaxed and mentally pulled herself back, she stopped playing with her hair.

"your laugh is fucking adorable" 

Well that didn't last long. Evie shot up shooting daggers at her snickering alpha. 

"You know I hate my laugh!" 

"It's so cute though! Especially when you snort" 

Evie covered her mouth gasping, she couldn't believe her beast just said that. Mal laughed grabbing her waist when she tried to walk away. 

"Come on E! I love it!" 

"No! It's a horrible laugh!"

"It's not!" 

"It is!" 

"It's so cute though!" 

"Blasphemy!" 

Mal nearly lost it, her laughter causing Evie to laugh as well, including her snorting a few times. Her princess covered her mouth still trying to get away. 

"Mal! Let me go you horrible beast!" 

"I'll never let you go damnit!" 

There was no malice in their voice and others nearby didn't think they were serious. Thankfully. Evie continued to struggle until the next thing she knew, her feet were off the ground. 

"MAL!" 

Her beast laughed making sure the clothes she picked didn't touch the ground. Did Mal really just pick her up? Feet off the ground? Check. Mal's face against her stomach? Double check. Mal's HANDS ON HER ASS?! Not sure if it counts but Evie could've sworn her body began reacting to it. Wait. Give her a second. Yeah it was. 

"Yes?~" 

"Put me down. Now!" 

"Make me!" 

That smirk would be the death of her. Alright then, two can play at that game. Evie shifted slightly, wrapping her legs around a small waist coming eye level to her alpha. 

"put me down?" 

"noPe"

Mal chuckled popping the 'P'. She tried her best not to eye Evie's cleavage, kinda hard when it's literally in your face, but her attention was stuck on those red lips. She REALLY wanted to kiss her. What was stopping her? You may ask. Well children there's a thing called 'Consent'. But she didn't have the balls to ask Evie for a kiss although said girl was dieing for one. Mal licked her fangs subconsciously causing Evie to whimper slightly. Evie had to suppress her urges to submit and bare her neck. 

"Mal, can you please put me down?~" 

Mal didn't respond for a few seconds, that was until the employee coughed to get their attention. The two looked at the smiling woman holding up a pair of keys. 

"The doors open now hun" 

Evie blushed softly. 

"Uhh...thank you" 

The woman chuckled shaking her head at the two as she made her way back towards the front. 

"Just call if you need anything and keep him, he's pretty cute anyways" 

Well shit. Mal's jaw dropped while Evie was left sputtering. Yet again. When Mal set her back down on her feet, she went to the mirror checking her outfit. She wore a beanie with her hair tucked in the back, her letterman jacket, ripped slightly baggy jeans, and her combat boots. Mal turned to give Evie a slightly mortified/confused look. 

"Where on me does it scream boy?!" 

Evie just laughed going in the changing room while her beast continued to grumble under her breath. 

"Oh you think this is funny?" 

"I think it's BEYOND funny Mason" 

Mal growled playfully at her beta. 

"Alright then, two can play at that game~" 

Evie was suddenly shoved in the dressing room forced to cover her mouth as her body writhe with familiar pleasures. Her neck tilted allowing the onslaught to create temporary marks. The breathe on her neck sent chills down her spine. 

"Let me show you how beautiful you are~"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1 hour and 37 minutes later, the two emerged from the boutique. Mal carrying 3 bags followed by a grumpy Evie. Their friends could only smile at the duo's interaction. 

"Mal I didn't NEED 20 dresses..." 

"Yeah but you WANTED them so you'll get them" 

"Just because I wanted them doesn't mean I wanted you to spend 7,489 dollars on me!" 

Their friends chocked on either air or spit when they heard the price. Uma nearly slapped the shit out of her closest friend, if it hadn't been for Audrey needing a hand to breathe. Harry beat her to it, well he didn't slap her.

"WHERE DID YE' GET THAT MUCH FUCKIN' MONEY?!" 

Their alpha shrugged handing 1 of the bags to Audrey, who couldn't help but go through it. Everyone began walking towards the nearby park, they still had time and the fresh air was good for them. Once they all sat down, Ben, Jay, Carlos, Jane and Audrey, Ben sitting on the side next to Audrey admiring the dresses with her. Mal smirked at the cursed merman. 

"Well I work and I have an account specifically for Evie" 

Carlos and Jay looked shell shocked, Uma was nodding at her dedication, while Jane was too busy wondering how much Mal would spend on their future wedding and Ben, well Ben couldn't judge because he'd done the same for Harry. The merman groaned when the two high fived. 

"Not ye' too..." 

Ben just grinned at his boyfriend while shrugging, a hint of mischief in his eyes. That boy would be the death of him he swore. 

Evie whined sitting down next to Carlos, while Mal explained to Audrey why it was imperative that Evie had gotten everything she wanted. 

"So~ how'd it go?" 

"I think she wants to kiss me...she kept looking at my lips but then I can't think straight...maybe all she wants is just sex..." 

Evie's ears sagged a bit while Jay scoffed at that. 

"Oh please, Mal maybe hard to get through but one thing she's always cared about is you" 

"Exactly! Which is how I know for a fact that she has feelings for-" 

Jay cut off his mate earning a slap to the chest, he chuckled planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Mal said at one point that if her mate wasn't one of us, then she'd kill them on the spot, Me and Carlos were already mated when she said that" 

Evie's eyes widened slightly at the realization, she sighed shaking her head. 

"That can't be possible...what about Jane?" 

Carlos wanted to slap her despite knowing his place. 

"Jane and Lonnie are already mated, remember Lonnie's in Military training" 

Evie whined falling dramatically on Jane's lap receiving an 'oof' from the girl. She smiled sheepishly apologizing to her before addressing Jay. 

"Ok so what exactly happened in there?" 

She sighed letting herself fall backwards in the grass, unknowingly exposing her neck. 

"...she kept looking at my lips then she licked her fangs, and-"

"Is that a hickey?!" 

Her eyes widened as she covered the mark with her hand, she blushed heavily as the other 4 tried to look at her neck. Audrey smirked at her, pupils dilated, ears on a swivel and tail flicking as she looked at Evie like she was her prey. 

"So....what really happened in there?~" 

"Umm..."

"Well?~" 

Evie glared at Jay smacking him with her tail causing him to sputter out a laugh. She blushed heavily, knowing damn well Audrey would tackle her if she tried to run. 

"We-We uhh..." 

Her mind flashed back to Mal worshiping her body, she'd almost forgotten to cast a sound barrier if it hadn't been for a noise catching her attention. 

"Umm...well...I slightly teased her a bit and riled her up when a lady thought she was boy"

Jay burst into laughter. 

"And then?" 

She whined glancing to the omegas ears twitching slightly as she focused on both them and the others still running around. 

"She 'worshiped' my body as she'd put it..." 

The smile was definitely there. With her thoughts racing, Evie's ears sagged wondering why Mal had never kissed her. On the cheek? Yes. Chin? Done it. Neck? More marking than she can count. Her body? Don't get her started. But never on the lips. She sighed watching as what was a peaceful conversation between the 3 turned into a chase between Uma, Mal, and Harry. Evie couldn't help but giggle as she watched them rough house with each other. Mal coming on top or letting the other two have the spotlight, they weren't built for land so it was the least she could do. Her attention was brought back to the others by Audrey nudging her. 

"So I'm guessing no kissing happened except for the obvious one on your neck?" 

If looks could kill. 

Evie sighed shaking her head as her attention drifted back towards her beast. She wanted to continue the conversation but it was getting late and she was mentally exhausted. Rather than continuing the conversation, she turned away from them catching Mal's attention. Mal then got tackled by a laughing Harry, who was then kicked into Uma causing them both to land hard. 

"Yes my queen?" 

Carlos raised a questioning brow, it wasn't until Evie bared her teeth that he dropped it. 

"You alright E?" 

Mal tilted her head, it was cute especially with her ears and tail wagging. She sighed, however shaking her head. 

"I'm ready to go and I'm too tired for the movie night..."

Sensing something was wrong, Mal nodded to Jay. One of his ears perked up but his eyes were busy scanning the area, she smiled a bit at that. He was always protective. 

"You guys can watch the movie in you and Carlos' room, I'm gonna take Evie back to our dorm, we'll probably meet you guys later. If E's up for it." 

Mal shared a look with her queen. Eventually, Evie shrugged giving a 'maybe' sign with her hand. 

Jay nodded as he watched his Alpha grab the 3 bags. Evie made eye contact with him, he gave her a smile and a thumbs up. She sighed subconsciously taking Mal's free hand as the two walked away. 

"500 bucks says they'll fuck and get together" 

"Babe!" 

Uma laughed sending her mate a wicked thing of a smile. Jay nodded to her saying he was in. 

"400 says they jus' talk tonight an' nothin' happens" 

"Highly doubt it, but deal" 

The two ocean dwellers shook on it.


	7. Author’s Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Hey guys I’m sorry for the wait. I’ve just been busy with school, life, emotions, health, and did I mention life? It’s been....a struggle lately but I’m almost done with the next chapter. Just bare with me my fellow Malvie fans. Trust me, it (might) be worth the wait.


	8. Chapter 6

Back at their dorm, Evie was busy hanging up her new dresses while Mal showered. She sighed resting her forehead on the closet door. Why? Why did that girl constantly make her feel like she had a chance, then just turn around and hide behind a mask? Was it her? Was it something she'd done? She sighed again, having had finished hanging up her dresses. Her attention was then brought to the slightly ajar bathroom door. Was Mal singing?She listened closely and Mal was in fact singing. She didn't know what song it was but, she continued to listen despite wanting peace and quiet. 

Evie never noticed how calming Mal's voice could be whenever she sung. She had no idea what the song was but, it was beautiful. Ultimately, the song ended once the water stopped. Well, it hadn't ended per se. Mal was still humming as she stepped out their bathroom in nothing but a towel around her waist and one to dry her hair. Evie turned her attention elsewhere focusing on her drafts. It didn't take long before she delved deep into the story, fantasy pushing out reality. 

Mal eventually had gotten dressed, wearing basketball shorts and a sports bra. She was still worried about Evie but once she saw her writing, she knew she wouldn't be able to catch her attention. Evie was cute though, her lip between her fangs as she concentrated. 

"Guess I'm waiting then"

She grabbed her sketchbook sitting down at the other end of the bed. Back against the wall, legs outstretched, and sketchbook in her lap. The two could always be found like that, one writing the other sketching. The two sat in silence for a while before Evie sighed. Writer's block being the bitch it constantly is. Mal glanced up from her sketchbook. 

"Blocked again?" 

Evie nodded laying down with another sigh. 

"It's hard writing a romance without any in your life..."

Was that a shot to Mal's heart? Yes. Did she feel offended? Hell yes. Could she blame Evie for it? Not really. It wasn't Evie's fault Mal couldn't open her mouth. Not really but a tiny bit it was. How could you open your mouth to someone that attractive? Forget that, how can you tell the girl your in love with that you're not sure if it's actually love or if it's pleasure messing with your head?

Sighing, Mal grabbed her sketchbook as she moved up to the head of the bed with her queen. Evie adjusted herself to give her room, it wasn't uncommon for Mal to lay beside her but in this position, it wasn't help her growing arousal. They were both laying at an angle that caused Mal to be slightly pressed up against her backside. Focus Evie, she needs to know.

"What do you need help with?" 

Exhaling, her queen slightly adjusted herself so her back was against a warm chest. The feeling relaxed her enough to speak. 

"I'm writing a 'love' scene between the two main characters but I just can't get past the first part" 

Evie sighed in frustration. It wasn't anything new, she and Mal had fucked many times so most of her love scenes were based off those. Sadly, it was rare for them to share an intimate moment where Mal would be gentle. Evie guessed that's what made those times so special. But there was still difference, one she felt she'd never experienced. 

"Are they just fucking or making love? Because there's a difference" 

"They're not just fucking this time, it's supposed to be them experiencing their feelings for the first time and then making love to each other" 

Evie sighed. 

"But I can't get the scene in my head...." 

"Ok then...tell me what's blocking it? Maybe I can help"

Her beast had taken her book reading over it twice just to make sure she grasped the concept. It was intimate, that was for sure, but with the emotions between the characters there was no room for 'just fucking'. 

"I've never made love to anyone...."

That caught her beast's attention. Mal sat up, cheeks flushed a bit and tongue between her teeth. 

"We've 'embraced' as Jane put it, plenty of times E, what do you mean?" 

Evie sighed turning over with her back facing Mal, completely. 

"I mean, we've never made love Mal...yeah we help each other out when it's time or whenever we feel like it but other than that-" 

She sat up this time looking at a blank faced Mal. 

"We've never actually made love before...I-I want to experience that, to have that slow steady feeling of affection from yo-from someone that holds my heart...that's a dream come true" 

Evie could only hope that her beast was too dense to miss the almost slip up. 

She was. 

Mal thought for a moment. She actually thought she was making love to her, she really did. The best way am alpha could at least. Mal's eyes widened upon realizing how she fucked up. Evie wasn't an alpha, she was a beta and a beta didn't care about submitting or making one submit. She wanted to slap herself for only now thinking about it. That's why she was constantly confused. Sighing, the purplette laid a hand on her side gently rubbing small circles. Feeling Evie physically relax was a plus, now for damage control. 

"...well fuck..."

Evie gave a dry laugh nodding. Her voice cracking. 

"Y-Yeah...."

Mal sighed. She had no idea how in the hell she was going to do this. She looked at her bluenette goddess, how her ears were sagged, tail tucked between her legs and the silent tears streaming down her face. The picture broke her heart, so she laid down next to her. Mal wrapped her arms around her waist to pull HER beta close to her chest. 

She wasn't about to let her brain fuck her up this time, the words were jumbled in her mind but she still had a mouth and damnit, Evie needed to know how she felt. With a deep growl, that shocked the shit out of Evie, Mal buried her face in her back focusing on her scent rather than her own raging heart. 

"I....I'm sorry...gods I'm such a fucking idiot for taking this long..."

Evie sighed, her heart was hurting but she couldn't help but take Mal's hand to hold it. To give her something to ground herself. 

"Mal it-"

Her beast shook her head, slightly digging her clawed hand in the mattress to ground herself. 

"No E...let-let me do this, you deserve so much more than this and I am SO fucking sorry. I keep wussing out and putting my walls up thinking I was protecting you from me when in reality....I was hurting you constantly" 

"Mal I promise it's o-?!"

Her beast gripped her harder, Mal held onto her trying to still her beating her heart. 

"It's NOT ok Evie! How the hell can you trust me to lead you when I can't even tell you about how I fucking feel!?"

Evie sat up slightly leaning over her alpha, a frown on her face but the tears still fresh. 

"Mal! You are the BEST alpha anyone could ask for, what are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about what I can't even use my mouth for! I can't even tell you how I fucking feel because I-I don't know how!!" 

Evie shook her head, she wiped her tears but more came. Why couldn't Mal just talk to her? 

"D-Don't you trust me anymore?..."

"Yes I do! I trust you with my entire life and soul! Hell I trust you not to put an iron bullet in my head every time I do something stupid!" 

Her tears were coming in waves, Evie didn't believe her. Why couldn't Mal just not compare something to violence? Was this just a game to her? Mal reached up, attempting to wipe her fallen tears but when Evie turned away from her, she knew she had to do it. 

"M-Mal...I can't...I can't do this anymore...I-I think we sho-?!"

This time, Mal shut her up with a kiss. It was a small one, a peck even. But it was a kiss nonetheless and damn were Evie's lips soft. 

The kiss left the bluenette speechless and Mal's heart running a marathon. She cupped the back of Evie's neck to keep her there, Mal didn't want to lose her. Not Evie. Not ever. Never her. She pulled back sighing. The kiss bringing out everything she tried her best to keep locked away. 

"I'm in love with you Evie...and no I'm not just saying that, I really do love you and I thought I was showing you that....I-I'm so so sorry, I've never taken the time to explain how an alpha works mentally because we're not all the same"

That wasn't what she wanted to say. 

Mal sighed laying her head back. Evie looked at her like she grew several heads before her eyes.

"Why?"

"It was the only way I could've made you stop talk-"

Evie shot up glaring at the purplette. 

"No, I mean why would you put me through that?! You know how I am Mal!" 

This time, Mal shot up, a pleading look in her eyes. 

"Yeah I do! And you know how I-" 

"This isn't about you Mal!" 

"IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU EITHER DAMNIT!" 

Evie growled low as a warning, Mal rose slightly baring her fangs at her queen. Evie got up from her bed backing away slightly putting space between them. It hurt, but this wouldn't be the first time to two physically fought. 

"Don't you DARE yell at me Mal! I'm not your enemy"

Mal shot up, eyes changing to gold as she clenched her fist. 

"I NEVER SAID YOU WERE MY ENEMY!"

"Stop yelling at me Mal" 

Mal snarled deeply. Evie wasn't listening to her, she couldn't blame her for it though. 

"I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I-"

Evie snarled deeply, Mal yelling at her was new and she didn't like it. It hurt so bad to be on the other end of Mal's rage, but if she looked closer she'd see that Mal had anything but rage in her eyes. How could she see if there were tears blocking her sight? 

"STOP YELLING AT ME MAL!" 

"THEN FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHO KEEPS YELLING AT ME WITH RAGE!"

Mal steeled herself, she clawed the wall, gripped her horns. She closed her eyes as she suddenly gripped her chest and fell to her knees. For a second, Evie thought something was wrong, until she saw the tears falling from her eyes. 

Evie took a tentative step forward. 

"M-Mal?" 

Grunting, Mal looked up at her. Her eyes held a different emotion, one she never thought her beast could ever have. 

"Fuck this hurts..."

"Of course...you've never cried before dummy" 

Mal released a frustrated growl. 

"What does tears have to do with this weird feeling?" 

Evie kneeled down besides her before gently kissing her beast's head. It calmed her down slightly. 

"Means you actually care and your body is showing it" 

Mal groaned, she sat down clinching her chest as she tried to breathe. It felt as if everything she held in was crushing her, she knew what she needed to do. It was just so hard. Sighing, she looked up at her queen. 

"Will you listen to me now?" 

Evie sighed, so desperately wanting to smack the shit out of this girl. First Mal leaves her emotionally drained, then all of a sudden, she kisses her, then she YELLS at her?! Ugh, Mal was definitely going to give her a migraine. 

"Fine...but I'm still drop kicking you later" 

Mal chuckled, nodding. She knew that her beta was beyond serious. 

"Deal" 

Evie smiled a bit, she moved sitting down across from Mal against her alpha's bed. She exhaled before giving her alpha her full attention. 

"This better be good or your ass is going out that window" 

"You know I can-" 

Evie shot her glare causing Mal to close her mouth instantly. You're already in deep shit Mal, don't dig down deeper. 

She cleared her throat sighing. 

"First, I'm sorry for yel-" 

"Don't apologize for that I wasn't listen-"

Mal snarled glaring at her. This time, it was Evie's turn to stop talking. 

"Can you STOP interrupting me? This is why I started yelling! You know I hate that" 

Evie winced apologetically. 

"Sorry" 

Mal sighed shrugging. 

"As I was saying, I'm sorry that I hurt you...I was just scared, I was afraid that the feelings I have for you were just because we have sex a lot....I didn't want to do that to you and I am SO SO sorry ba-Evie" 

Mal exhaled hoping to the gods that Evie hadn't heard her slip up. 

She did. 

Evie's cheeks had reddened. Mal didn't notice, she was too busy staring out the window. 

"I had a talk with Uma...I-I do love you...I have for a long time..." 

After a few moments of Mal gathering up her balls. Mal looked at Evie with tears running down her face and a smile. 

Evie felt her heart stop, but in a good way. She'd never seen Mal cry, 5 minutes ago didn't count, it nearly broke her heart to see but she deserved answers. 

"You light up my world...and I'm such an idiot for never seeing that..."

With a shaky breathe, Mal got on her knees. Ears flattened, tail down and hand outstretched. 

"Will you have me, even though I'm not all there? And maybe even keep teaching me how to feel?" 

Evie sat up slightly scooting closer to her alpha, she sat cross legged letting Mal tower over her. 

She exhaled slowly before standing up and offering Mal a hand. Her beast took it, but wasn't expecting to be pushed back on the bluenette's bed. The purplette had little to no time to react as another body was suddenly pinning her down. Mal looked up at her with that same weird look, it held so much emotion as rough hands slowly glided up her thighs to grip her hips. 

"Why do you look at me like that?" 

"Why are you whispering?" 

Evie playfully slapped her arm causing Mal to chuckle and pull their bodies closer. They looked at each other before.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay guys, College is boring as all hell and time consuming plus it doesn’t help that I can’t write when I’m depressed but here you go guys. Pretty short but 💜💙


	9. Memories #3

_Hair? Silky. Makeup? Perfect. Self-confidence? Hello darkness my old friend. She sighed for the thousandth time as she studied herself in the mirror. An old cracked mirror that revealed the many cracks in her mind. Shattered. Beaten. Broken. A sudden bang on her kicker startled her out of her own self-doubt. Of course._

_Uma. Not who she was expecting._

_"Hey..."_

_She really wanted to see her._

_"Just came to deliver a message, Mal and I are skipping school. See ya'"_

_She wasn't coming? Why didn't she tell her?_

_"Wait!"_

_Uma stopped raising a brow. They weren't friends, but on the same side._

_"Yeah Ms. Potato Head?"_

_Why does she keep calling her that? She grimaced with a sigh._

_"C-Can I come with?"_

_Another raised brow. Then a frown, was it sad? Doubt it. Upset? Not really. Then what was it?_

_"Nah Mal needs my help getting something, we'll be back though so just hold out"_

_Why couldn't she go? Did she do something wrong? Mal wouldn't just leave her would she? She bit her lip. Ran into Jay a few times. Carlos in class. Harry in the yard. She constantly bit her lip to the point of puncturing her flesh. The bluenette didn't notice, until after school when her and Carlos were walking towards their hideout._

_"you're doing it again"_

_She looked up from the ground confused, until she suddenly felt warm liquid traveling down her chin. Evie shrugged clutching her books to her chest._

_"No big deal, I-I just clean it when we get there.."_

_He frowned at her, it was little he could do though. They were in public, and he couldn't show any concern towards her yet._

_"Is it Mal?"_

_He watched her clutch her books tighter and resumed biting her lip. That was a yes, he sighed already know how she felt, especially with Jay._

_"Well y'all once we get inside..."_

_"Sure..."_

_The walked in silence, both wondering where the two were. What they weren't expecting, was to find their hideout empty save for Uma sitting on the couch with her side bandaged with a bloody gauge. Carlos rushed over, Evie prepared to sow her side something she was exceptionally good at._

_"Where's Ma-the others?"_

_Uma chuckled weakly, raising her shirt just as Harry and Jay walked in boasting about something. The bluenette sent Carlos over, she knew he missed Jay._

_"I got this, go ahead"_

_He smiled going over to practically tackle the larger boy, while the three boys talked, Evie kept her attention on tending to Uma's wound. It was a lot smaller than usual, so Mal didn't cause it. The two were silent except for Uma occasionally grunting in pain, but she kept still._

_"What's on your mind?"_

_Evie paused for a brief second, Uma was the last person she'd expect to show her concern. She shook her head going back to stitching her wound._

_"Noth-"_

_"Is it Mal?"_

_"What?"_

_Evie was done, she covered the wound with the bloody gauge again grabbing a bottle of Harry's alcohol to clean her hands before handing it Uma, who chugged the rest._

_"You look worried"_

_The bluenette sighed, she was tired of her thoughts racing. It's been 15 hours already, she turned towards the darker girl shrugging._

_"I'm not"_

_"If you say so"_

_Silence hung over the two, as they watched the boys. Evie bit her lip again sighing in frustration before turning back to the pirate, just then Mal had finally returned but she was holding something that she put down before being tackled by Harry. Evie watched the purplette kick him off and join their little rough house._

_"Hey Uma?"_

_The siren looked up from her spot on the old dirty ass couch. A few screams were heard from outside but what was new?_

_"Ready to talk princess?"_

_Evie turned her nose up at that but otherwise hadn't said anything. She merely sighed as she adjusted herself, the two watched Mal, Jay and Harry rough house across the room. Uma would've joined but an injury on her side said otherwise._

_"I-I think I'm in love..."_

_Uma did nothing but chuckle._

_"I know, that idiot with purple hair right?" Evie looked like a fish out of water with her mouth agape. Uma, however, just smirked at the isle princess._

_"H-How did you?"_

_Uma chuckled, she adjusted herself to look at the bluenette._

_"Before you came around, me and Mal were constantly at each other's throats. Then all of a sudden you pop up, Mal wants to combine our 'packs' and here we are ruling the isle"_

_Evie huffed folding her arms, her cheeks were flushed but you couldn't tell with how dark it was._

_"I-I just got tired of seeing her coming back hurt...."_

_"Exactly~ meaning you my friend, have broken isle rule number 2"_

_"Well...I think it's worth it if I can make her happy, don't you think?"_

_The look in her eyes was new to Uma. She had no idea what is was, but she understood how she felt. "What makes you think she feels the same?" The bluenette didn't hesitate to answer, she had a smile on her face._

_"She's selfless when it comes to me, offers protection without wanting something in return, and she does stuff for me without me asking or even mentioning it to her"_

_Uma watched Mal for a few seconds, and sighed shaking her head._

_"I understand...trust me"_

_Evie frowned, looking between her and Mal before her eyes widened._

_"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't even-"_

_Uma held up her hand chuckling as she opened another bottle of rum._

_"You didn't know and don't sweat it, we've both moved on"_

_"But-"_

_"Trust me when I say blueberry, my eyes are set on the horizon and that wolf over there is set on you"_

_Evie bit her lip, noticing that Mal was in fact looking at her. It was more like a glance but she didn't miss the purplette waving her over to her art station. The bluenette glanced towards Uma, who nudged her forward._

_"Don't be scared, she doesn't bite"_

_Just then Harry appeared snatching his rum from his captain's hand with a twitching eyebrow._

_"Yes she does!, the buggard bit meh!"_

_Evie giggled as the two ocean dwellers went back and forth over their scars. She then made her way towards the purplette, wondering what was in the bag for a brief moment._

_"Sorry I couldn't walk to you class today, I got word of a shipment and found something for you"_

_"Going to the ship yard is dangerous! Are you ok?!"_

_Evie moved to inspect her body but Mal shook her head chuckling as she stopped her._

_"Uma took the blow and that bastard's swimming home tonight, Harry made sure of that"_

_She knew better than to ask, but upon close inspection she noticed a bruise on her alpha's cheek. Without realizing it, Evie had already moved to cup it gently._

_"Just be careful and tell me next time instead sending someone"_

_"Deal but in return, you don't worry so much"_

_Mal reached up wiping the blood off her chin, inspecting the small hole with a frown._

_The bluenette blushed as she nodded._

_"So...what's in the bag?"_

_"I found you some new fabrics and a new sewing kit"_

_"How'd you even get that?!"_

_"Well I-?!"_

_Mal paused to catch the bluenette, she chuckled returning her hug then adjusted her so Evie was sitting on her lap. Evie smiled going through the bag excitedly, not even letting Mal finish explaining before already talking her ear off about the new designs she had in mind. The purplette just sat listening to her, a smile on her face._

_Uma watched from the couch, her legs propped up on Harry's legs as the boys talked about the ship yard. She snatched the bottle of rum as she turned her attention towards the view of the ocean. Mal had found her horizon in a deep ocean of blue. Now she just needed to find hers._


	10. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! My computer wanted to be a dick and put this chapter in the wrong place but I fixed it.

It was around 5:30 or the ass crack of dawn as Jay put it.

Uma and Harry were making their way towards Mal and Evie's dorm. They'd heard the screaming last night, they're only 2 doors down, and we're positive the others heard it too seeing as how they were now standing in front of the girls' door.

Carlos noticed them first. He smiled waving the two ocean dwellers over. Uma waved back sighing as she took her place next to her lioness.

"Ok so, assuming we're all here to figure out who died last night-"

"Babe!"

Uma chuckled dodging a swipe from her mate.

"Joking! But seriously everyone heard it, s...who's gonna knock?"

Everyone looked away mumbling under their breathes. Everyone but Jay who was occupying himself with his bed head, Harry chuckled wrapping an arm around Ben's waist allowing his sleepy mate to rest on his chest.

"Hard time sleepin'?"

The boy nodded, and Audrey spoke for him. She was also tired, her room being directly next to the two maniacs as she called them.

"They weren't too loud but it was so intense, I was worried Mal would snap or Evie would finally murder her"

Jane nodded in agreement, she too was a victim of their yelling. It didn't help that she was on a video call with Lonnie, the young tigress would've taken a flight back if Jane hadn't filled her in.

Uma groaned knowing she'd have to knock.

So she did, and was met with a deep growl in response to the knocking.

The group looked at each other worriedly, did Mal win or did Evie finally break their alpha? Carlos knocked this time, when he received the same response, he attempted to open the door. Of course, they locked it.

Harry chimed in, much to the Omega's distaste.

"Why don' we jus' come back later?"

Harry left the young omega speechless, did he just say something that didn't piss him off? Jay yawned his agreement.

"Yeah pup, it's still early we can just go back to sleep and come back"

Carlos' ears dropped slightly, Jay smiled walking over to kiss his forehead. That made his pup smile.

"We're still tired and I'm sure the girls are too, plus we're literally within the same ve...vi...vecin..."

"Vicinity?"

He grinned sheepishly at Audrey nodding.

"Yeah what she said"

Audrey rolled her eyes, he was getting better but still needed work. When she yawned, Uma couldn't help but to agree.

"I agree with Jay, I need at least 4 hours to look as good as I do"

Carlos scoffed folding his arm with a cocked hip.

"Oh please, you think it takes only 4 hours to look this good honey?"

The others chuckled at their little banter. However, a voice scared them shitless.

"GO AWAY! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Followed by a giggle and a playful growl before the room went silent again. Everyone looked at each other before silently agreeing to go back to their rooms, before Mal actually came out. Inside, Evie was holding down a grumbling Mal from murdering their friends.

"Malie, relax they're just checking on us"

Evie smiled tiredly snuggling up against her beast's side. Mal merely grunted, wrapping her arms around her queen's waist. Their naked bodies intertwined with one another as sleep began to take them yet again.

"I'm going to break them one day..."

"You can break me instead~"

Chuckling dryly, Mal nipped her collarbone enticing a moan from her queen.

"I've broken you enough, let me mend the wounds I've caused instead"

Giggling, Evie sighed burying her face in her alpha's neck. She smiled at her scent, mint and rain. Mal always smelled good to her.

"It might take a while~"

Evie playfully walked her fingers along her beast's chest.

"Then I'll do whatever it takes to severe the space between us"

"Stop being cheesy and go to sleep"

Evie smiled as Mal's chest vibrated with her laughter. Everything should be fine. Right?

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It was around noon by the time the odd pack came back, only to find the room empty. They were confused until they heard the sound of a demonic growl outside.

"What the-?!"

Uma ran out first. Then Jay passing her up. He really didn't want his sister killing someone, it was too damn early.

"You think they're in trouble?"

Carlos shrugged at Jane, it wasn't until the group made it outside that it definitely wasn't what they were expecting. Audrey's eyes were wide, as they all took in such a beautiful creature.

"Who is that?...."

The VKs were smiling however, it's been a while since they've seen Evie use her transfiguration magic. Before them stood a tall wolf with scarlet red fur bearing dark blue witch markings, and those familiar blue eyes that everyone knew. Then there was Mal, a smile on her face as she instructed Evie with ease.

"Ok this is definitely gonna be weird for you since it's been a while"

Even in wolf form, the bluenette could still glare at her. Mal refrained from laughing.

"First let's get you walking before you start running"

Evie waited for instruction, while Mal was distracted, she noticed their friends nearby and nudged her head towards the school. Carlos knew what she wanted and started ushering everyone back.

"Let's give them some time alone guys"

Uma chuckled shrugging.

"Meh, fine by me it's date day anyway"

"Since when do ye' say 'date day'?"

Uma glared at Harry, who was snickering, while Ben was wondering when his boyfriend would get himself killed for his mouth.

"Since I found my mate, now shut up and go back to sucking Ben's cock"

With that, Uma dragged Audrey away with a scowl on her face leaving a blushing Ben to deal with the damage. Harry, of course hooked an arm around his shoulders, with a cheeky grin.

"Ye' heard the captain! Time fer some sword fighting!"

Ben's face was completely red as he was then dragged away, he shot a look of help towards his friends, then that look turned into horror when no one came to help him. As he turned the corner, he shot them a look of betrayal much to Jay's amusement.

"Well Jane, C, wanna go to the arcade?"

The two omegas looked at each other before shrugging and nodding.

"Sure just no 'sword fighting'"

Carlos blushed while Jay just laughed as the trio made their way towards the trains. Once everyone left to their own devices, Evie changed back jumping on Mal's back causing her alpha to laugh. She grabbed her queen's legs beginning to walk towards the forest.

"They're gone?"

"Mhmm! I think Ben's in trouble though"

"Why?"

"Harry had his 'time to play' look before dragging the poor boy away"

Mal laughed as she took the long way into town, but feeling Evie's soft skin against her palms wasn't helping her situation. There was no doubt Mal was getting turned, but there wasn't time for that.

"Think Ben's gonna be alright?"

Mal snickered shaking her head.

"Knowing Harry, he already found a broom closet"

Evie laughed placing a kiss on her beast's cheek, the purplette smiled as they made it to a more magical part of town. Evie raised her head looking around in amazement.

"Where are we?"

"Lets just say I have connections to the magic realm, you know wolf an all"

Evie couldn't help but kiss her cheeky grin away. She wrapped her arms around the purplette's neck smiling when the kiss was returned with equal passion. Mal decided that kissing Evie would be her new hobby, she held her close as they pulled apart for air. The bluenette reached up to cup her cheek.

No words were said as the two began exploring. Mal making it her job to keep that beautiful smile on Evie's face, their date had to perfect. She wanted to make up for all the confusion, pain and hell she just wanted to fix all the damage she caused.

"Mal! Look at this!"

The purplette shook her thoughts away, they're the ones that caused all this, and looked to where Evie went. A smile graced her face, of course the bluenette found the ice cream parlor first. Evie bit her lip as she eyed it, the colors were what drew her in. Plus the smell was something indescribable. In able to contain herself, she grabbed Mal’s hand dragging her towards it with a pout. Her beast’s face was blank causing a feeling of dread to course through her heart, for a second she thought Mal was upset; until the purplette grinned.

Her queen giggled when she was pulled back against a soft chest, arms around her waist, and an awkward walk to the ice cream that sent Evie info a fit of laughter. She never knew Mal could be a goofball, but when the bluenette looked in her eyes, there was something different there. Her attention was brought to the woman apparently waiting on them.

“What can I do for you two girls?”

Mal sighed in relief, while Evie tried to contain her laughter. She then leaned to look closer at the ice cream.

“I don’t want anything but she does”

Her queen turned with a pout.

“Come on Malie get something”

“E, you know I’m picky...”

Mal chuckled at it being obvious that the bluenette wasn’t giving up. Evie stood upright, to look on the higher level. When she noticed her queen’s eyes light up, she knew she wasn’t going to win.

Evie pointed towards the pink container with red and black inscription.

“Excuse me, is that strawberry?”

At the mention of strawberries, Mal groaned. Her one weakness, she moved taking her queen’s hand. So what if she wanted to be close to her witch, Evie was soft and smelt good. The woman noticed and gave them a strange look; but the two ignored it. Wouldn’t be the first or the last time.

However, the woman surprised them with a smile.

“Are you two a couple?”

Evie bit her lip, they haven’t talked about them officially dating yet. She glanced to her beast not expecting to see the girl’s cheeks as pink as the strawberry ice cream. Mal cleared her throat before responding.

“Hopefully after tonight we will be”

The bluenette looked away, cheeks flushed trying to cover her smile. The woman eyed the two carefully before making something for them.

“Well then here’s a little something that might help”

_‘Or make my heart jump off a building’_

The sound of her queen’s giggling pulling the purplette out of her thoughts. She eyed the colorful sundae the woman made for them; a series of bright colors, various blends of fruits, and topped with a strawberries and blueberries. Her beast looked in awe, they didn’t even tell the woman what they wanted yet she topped it with their favorite fruits.

Evie was too busy giggling to notice the woman shoot Mal a thumbs up, or so the purplette thought it was a thumbs up. She followed her thumb seeing a Ferris Wheel across town, it didn’t take her long to put two and two together. With a nod, Mal nudged her queen to get her attention and nearly lost it seeing the bluenette with a bit of ice cream on her nose.

“You got a little something on your face princess”

Evie blushed wiping her cheek instead of her nose which only sent Mal into a fit of rare giggles.

“What? Did I get it?”

“Not quite, let me just-“

Her beast leaned forward gently licking the ice cream off her nose. When she attempted to lean back, Evie captured her lips in a soft but brief kiss as a thank you.

One that left the purplette in a slight daze, her lips tasted like various flavors of strawberry, blueberry, vanilla and a few other flavored she couldn’t pin point.

“Alright then Casanova, what else are we doing?”

She shook her head glancing to the ice cream woman again who just smiled, this time giving her an actual thumbs up.

“There’s a festival...wanna go there?”

“Yes! we didn’t have those back on the isle and I’ve always wanted to go!”

“Alright then come on before it gets too late”

Evie rolled her eyes, taking a scoop of the sundae and slipping the spoon between a pair of plump lips; which only sent her beast into another blushing fit.

The bluenette took her hand again beginning to walk towards the festival, she looked back with a playful wink.

“Let’s have some fun babe”

Apparently seeing Mal short circuit brought Evie and immense amount of joy seeing as how the girl teased her beast as they walked. Mal would grunt or steal a bit of her ice cream as payback much to the bluenette’s dismay.

“Mal! Stop it!”

“Then stop teasing me!”

“How can I not? You’re too cute to NOT tease~”

“And YOU’RE too cute to not mess with”

To prove a point, Mal took the last bite holding it in her mouth as she tossed the plastic cup in a rubbish bin. Evie huffed at her beast, the last bite was her favorite flavor. She folded her arms pouting.

Mal just chuckled leaning close to her face with a playful grin.

“What? You wanted that?”

“Of course I did!”

The purplette smirked leaning close enough to press their foreheads together.

“Then take it...”

Between slowly darkening sky, and the lights that surrounded them Evie couldn’t understand why everyone back on the isle called Mal a demon. With the lights illuminating her face, turning her hair a to a midnight purple and gods the way her eyes seems to glow. Mal was a beautiful girl, inside and out.

When arms wrapped around her waist the bluenette snapped out of her mini trance. She noticed Mal was smiling a lot more than her usual scowl or blank face. It was cute.

“Well? It’s kinda melting E”

She smiled shaking her head.

“You enjoy it, I’ll just enjoy you later~”

With that, Evie sauntered off swaying her hips in a tempting manner. How did she hold back? Not even the gods would know but rather than falling into temptation, her beast suddenly ran up behind her and picked her up earning a squeal of surprise followed by laughter.

“MAL! PUT ME DOWN!”

“Nope!”

She said, popping the ‘P’. The purplette could only laugh as her queen squirmed in her arms already having a hard time keeping the smile off her face.

“Let me go!”

Mal continued to laugh carrying her to the line for one of the festival games, she waited a few seconds until Evie hit her head lightly. When she looked up, she swore she could’ve died happy.

The purplette wanted to kick herself for never fully paying attention to her queen, Evie had such a beautiful smile that could rival any star. Then it hit her, Evie was smiling because she was making her smile. Not their friends, not some boy that just wanted her attention. Evie was smiling because she was making her happy. With that in mind, Mal set her on her feet in front of one of the games.

“Bet I could win you a teddy bear”

Evie rolled her eyes as she eyed the stuffed bears. Who needs a teddy bear when she had Mal? Mal then nudged her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

“I’m your teddy bear?”

Her cheeks flushed heavily looking away to hide it, but a hand on her cheek brought her to look back into Mal’s mesmerizing eyes.

“Am I?”

“Yeah...you’re a lot of things to me Mal”

“Like what?”

“Well for starters, you’re a pain in my ass sometimes”

Evie snorted a bit seeing her beast’s face drop so suddenly, she then nudged the purplette towards the game. All Mal had to do was knock over the bottles, which would be easy for a wolf but they were in the magic realm so things were a bit trickier.

“If you win I’ll tell you what else you are to me~”

Once Mal realized she was kidding, she nudge her with her shoulder.

“Don’t mess with me like that I thought I was in trouble again!”

“You will be if you don’t win~”

“Yeah yeah, I’m gonna win”

She won, but nearly scorched the stall when the employee decided to be a dick. Evie, on the other hand, was proud of her beast for not killing the boy. He didn’t know she was interested in a beautiful beast that had an arm around her waist at that moment because she was jealous.

The bluenette agreed with Mal though, he didn’t have to be so pushy but she still got a teddy bear. It was red and reminded her of Harry since it had some brown in it. It was after a few rides and games, both having to stop each other from killing someone out of jealous, did Evie finally notice the Ferris Wheel. She stopped walking which caused her beast to stop and look at what caught her queen’s attention.

Mal bit her lip, it was definitely a huge cliche but she still wanted to do it. Besides, Evie loved cliche romance judging by all the stories she written.

“It’s getting pretty late...you up for one more ride?”

The bluenette was clearly distracted by the large ride, backing up slightly until she was pressed again her beast’s front.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you close and if anything happens I’ll just shift and carry you down or jump down”

Evie turned looking at her like she was crazy.

“From that height?! You’d break at least 2 of your legs in your wolf form”

Mal shrugged with a lopsided grin, Evie’s concern was always cute.

“It’ll be worth it now come on, you can sit on my lap if you want”

“Fine, but DON'T let me fall there’s a reason I stay away from anything with flight when I practice my magic”

“I know, I know I had to catch you last time”

“If you didn’t, we wouldn’t have met”

Mal looked at her queen, the bluenette was still looking at the ride with a slight look of hatred but there was curiosity in her eyes. Chuckling, her beast took her hand this time leaning her towards the ride.

“We’ll go on once and on the way back you can ride me”

Evie blushed heavily as she was dragged on the Ferris Wheel car. She wasn’t sure what kind of riding Mal meant but she pushed those thoughts aside when she sat on her beast’s lap. Her favorite spot and only one allowed on it.

“It’s so pretty...”

Blue eyes were trained on the landscape, she could see to the city, and even the lights from their school. She felt a head on her back and held the hand on her stomach.

“You didn’t tell me what else I am to you”

With her eyes still trained on the landscape, she leaned back causing Mal to sit up and lace their fingers together on her queen’s stomach.

“Well, you’re not only a pain in my ass but you’re also my protector, my alpha, my best friend-“

Evie paused to leaned her head back against her beast’s shoulder, both watching the scenery pass by as the ride moved.

“You’re also my beast because let’s be honest, you’ve ruined me for anyone else”

“Not sure if that’s a compliment or if I should apologize”

Her queen giggled tilting her head slightly to kiss her cheek.

“Not trust me, it’s a good thing~”

Mal burst into a fit of laughter triggering the bluenette to laugh as well. Once the two died down, everything was quiet save for the music from the festival including Mal’s racing heart.

She had to do it.

“Hey E?”

“Hmm?”

She needed to do it.

“Can I make a request?”

Evie sat up, turning to sit sideways on her lap and draping an arm around her shoulders. She had a good view of the entire festival.

“Since when have you ever asked to do something?”

Mal chuckled shrugging, Evie was right, she hardly ever asked for anything but this time she needed an answer.

“Starting now since I want you to start calling me something else”

“Mal I swear if you want me to call you da-“

“Listen, I’m kinky but that hits too close to home”

Evie sat up again covering her mouth to hide her laugh, even her beast was trying to hold back. Mal shook her head leaning forward to nuzzle her face into her neck. Evie internally melted, she loved everything about the purplette, even the rare moments when she’d let become a huge cuddle monster.

“Ok what’s your request?”

Don’t fuck it up this time Mal.

“I want you to start calling me your girlfriend”

Evie paused letting her brain catch up with reality, did Mal just ask her-

“Wait...so this was a date?”

Her beast nodded, ear red with how hard she was blushing and hands gripping the fabric of Evie’s shirt. Actually it was one of Mal’s shirts that was turned into a fitted blouse.

“You’re apology for stressing me out, putting me through emotional hell and so much confusion....was a date and to finally ask me out?”

Again, she nodded suddenly feeling like she’d done something wrong and kept her face buried in her queen’s neck. Evie began rubbing her back gently, a huge smile on her face as she tried to make her beast look at her.

“Mal look at me”

She held on tighter, shaking her head with a groan.

“Please?”

Mal groaned wishing Evie wasn’t her weakness, that wish evaporated once green met blue and she swore she was falling again. Especially with that smile, she just wanted to kiss her over and over again until she lost all the air from her lungs.

And, her smile only grew when their eyes connect.

“Are you serious?”

“What? Of course I am!”

Mal held her waist suddenly afraid she’d lose the best thing she’d ever had. She may or may not have whimpered. Of course Evie could see right through her, and cupped her cheek gently rubbing it with her thumb.

“Don’t worry you silly wolf, I’m not going anywhere but out the ride since our times up”

Once Evie moved to leave, her beast grabbed her waist gently causing the bluenette to look back at her. She gave Mal a calm smile seeing the fear in her eyes, it was rare but only she’s ever seen Mal look like a scared puppy.

“I’ll answer your question when we get out this death trap”

“Alright...”

“That’s my Malie~”

The purplette blushed heavily as the two exited the ride car. When the two were at a fair distance away, heading back towards the pathway to their school Evie took her hand to hold this time. Lacing their fingers and grinning from ear to ear, if Mal wasn’t so nervous she’d think it was cute. Who was she kidding, even when close to an anxiety attack the purplette thought she was cute.

The two walked for a while, the path way light guiding them to their destination. Once they were closer to the school, Evie stopped them.

“To answer your question....yes”

Mal tilted her head, she’d been so anxious she almost forgot what she was so anxious about. Her anxiety was replaced with excitement and joy though, picking up her queen and spinning her. Evie laughed wrapping her arms and legs around her waist to hold on. Evie could feel her excitement bubble over as her beast suddenly howled. Of course causing a chain reaction as a few other wolf hybrids responded with a howl of their own. One being Jay, who nearly jumped out the window if it weren’t for Carlos grabbing him.

“JAY!”

Evie looked up in time to the smaller boy dragging his mate back inside, Mal just grinned, her heart racing a mile a second.

Carlos looked out the window confused, before noticing his pack mates.

“WHY?”

“SHE SAID YES!”

He looked confused before it suddenly clicked.

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED?!”

“WHO’S GETTING MARRIED?!”

Then Uma stuck her head out the window looking down at her alpha and friend, she then smirked.

“ABOUT TIME YOU TWO IDIOTS!”

Evie rolled her eyes yelling back up to her pack mates.

“WE’RE NOT GETTING MARRIED, WE’RE DATING!”

“WHO’S DATIN’ ?”

Of course they’d catch Harry’s attention, his hair was wet and a towel around his waist as he peered out at his mates. Carlos rolled his eyes but was suddenly pulled back into the room replaced by Jay.

“THOSE TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!”

“MARRIED?! NOW WHO THE FUCK SAID ANYTHIN’ ABOUT MARRIAGE?!”

Mal groaned this time facepalming, she looked to Evie smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry..for all this craziness”

“Don’t worry I’m used to it, let’s just go in and sleep I’m tired and I want to cuddle my wolf”

Grinning, her beast picked her up bridal style walking towards the school’s entrance leaving their pack mates to yell at each other through their windows.

"MAL! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN IN THE MORNING YOU OLD DOG!"

The purplette burst into laughter at the siren grinning down at them, she gave a nod before kissing her queen's cheek.


	11. Mother’s Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be for Mother's Day but I'm terrible at updating so I made it decently long for my special Malvie babies.

"Mama? How come we're not shopping with mummy?"

Mal chuckled down at the 6 year old, whose hand held hers in a tight grip. She wasn't used to being in such a crowded place so she stayed close to the purplette.

"Well, today's a special day for her so we're getting her a gift and meeting up with her later pup"

The 6 year old paused for a second, then looked up to her mother confused.

"But...mummy says you're not aloud to shop on your own anymore"

"Only because I brought home something she made me take back"

Rolling her eyes, she crouched down picking up her daughter as they walked through the magic realm. Mal made sure her daughter's skirt was tucked under her legs. The town was full of creature and humans alike, not too packed to where it was uncomfortable for Mal but a bit for her and Evie's little Iolite. The young hybrid kept a tight grip on her mother's shirt as she looked around in awe, until she spotted the ice cream stall and lightly slapped Mal's cheek.

"Mama!"

Her ears pinned back at how loud Iolite yelled in them, but she stopped raising her brow.

"First: why the slap? And Second: yes?"

"Can we get mummy ice cream?"

Mal deadpanned at her daughter who grinned sheepishly, a trait she'd definitely picked up from her uncle Jay.

"I got excited?"

"You really need to stop hanging out with your uncles so much"

"But they give me food!"

"Is that all they're good for?"

Iolite pretended to think before a Mal like grin spread across her face revealing her small fangs.

"Yep!"

"Pft!"

Laughing, Mal carried her over to the same ice cream stall that the woman worked at; she smiled seeing the same woman that helped her on her and Evie's first date. The woman was much older since the last time she'd seen her, 5 7 years ago. As soon as the woman finished with a customer, she turned immediately recognizing that same purple hair from years ago. Her smiled brightened when she saw the little one, the purplette was carrying in her arms.

"I see the Ferris wheel idea worked out?"

Mal smiled with a nod as she set Iolite down.

"Yep! Everything worked out great and honestly I never got a chance to thank you properly.."

"No thanks needed my dear, now, who is this little one?"

When the woman leaned over the counter to get a better look, Iolite backed away hiding behind her mother's leg. She frowned, eyeing the woman suspiciously while baring her tiny fangs as a warning.

Mal crouched down with a chuckle.

"Iolite, don't worry, she's a friend"

The 6 year old frowned still but stepped out with a small hand raised towards the woman.

"I'm Iolite Grimhilde, mama says you're nice so I'm gonna be nice"

"Such manners from such a beautiful little girl"

When the woman shook her hand, Iolite gave a Mal like grin and flipped her bangs out her face.

"My mummy told me that I have to me polite, or else I'll be rude like Mama"

Mal looked at her daughter shook while the woman laughed.

"I'm not rude!"

"That's what mummy says, and aunts Uma, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie, and Uncle's Jay, Carlos, Harry, and Ben"

"Uncle Ben doesn't even speak, Iolite"

Iolite nodded placing her hands behind her back with an innocent smile.

"He speaks with his eyes mama"

The woman’s laughing pulled her attention away from her daughter, causing a light blush to grace her cheeks. Mal cleared her throat repressing a groan.

"We'll talk about this later pup, pick what you want"

Iolite giggled practically pressing her face against the glass to look closer causing her mother to laugh.

"Easier solution, I could pick you up"

"Nah I'm good mama..."

Mal shook her head as she leaned against the counter waiting. After a few minutes of deciding, Iolite grabbed the edge of the counter, pulling herself up to point at what she wanted.

"Can I have the strawberry and blueberry mix?"

"Iolite..."

She looked to the purplette giving a sheepish grin before turning back to the woman.

"Can I have the strawberry and blueberry mix, please?"

Iolite looked back to her mother, who gave her a thumbs up and she smiled exitedly. Nodding, the woman prepared her desert; handing it to her impressed.

She paused seeing that the young girl had pulled herself up at least a good 2 feet off the ground.

"My! What a strong girl you have"

She handed Iolite the ice cream, who hopped down; landing in a slight crouch. She mumbled to herself, 'bend the knees so you don't get hurt'. Mal ruffled her daughter's hair with a proud smile. Iolite whined patting her hair down.

“Mama! Mummy spent a long time on my hair!”

Smirking, the hybrid fixed her hair back placing the small tiara back on her head before turning to the woman.

"Of course, she has beast's blood so I train her"

"Polite, well mannered, and already in training for her age? Seems as though you raised her well"

The purplette's features relaxed as she suddenly thought about her mate, then picked up her daughter with a shrug.

“You remember that blue haired girl I was with?"

"Of course! She was so pretty"

"Well, lets just say she's an amazing mother"

Judging by the love struck smile on the purplette's face, the woman chuckled giving her a thumbs up.

"It's on the house, go enjoy your day and I expect to see you again when you're older little Iolite"

Said girl had her mouth full of ice cream, she couldn't respond so she nodded entirely confused. The woman and Mal just laughed. The purplette walking away happy.

"Come on my pup, we've got shopping to do and you can get her a gift too. Did you remember your money?"

Still with her mouth full, Iolite nodded, eating her ice cream at a fast pace. Mal shook her head. Iolite was too much like her.

After a couple of hours of looking around, the two had their gifts ready and where making their way to the park Mal and her pack always hung out at when they were in school. She smiled at the memories, a few fights would occasionally break out among their diverse group but the park was always a middle ground for everyone to just talk. It was Uma's idea for them to find an actual middle ground, and Evie chose to the place.

"Hey pup, I think your Aunts and Uncles are going to be there. You excited to see your friends?"

The little girl had a look of worry on her face before looking up to her mother.

"Is SHE gonna be there?"

"She? You mean Alice?"

Iolite nodded, she had a look of absolute terror once Mal nodded. The purplette was about to ask her what was wrong, when she had to catch a frisbee headed towards her daughter's face. Iolite yelped accidentally shooting sparks from her fingers tips; setting the grass on fire as she rushed to hide behind Mal's leg.

Mal snarled deeply, turning in time to see a random blonde run up to them wearing a bikini top and shorts. She held up the frisbee with a scowl on her face.

"You almost hit my daughter"

The girl rolled her eyes waving it off like it was nothing.

"It was accident, she's not even hurt"

"You also scared my daughter"

"And? No one got hurt so it's fine lady, can I have my frisbee back?"

Mal growled deep. Eyes turning gold as Iolite continued to whimper, her daughter was scared; that was all she cared about and she was about to show the lady what the problem was, if Evie hadn't saw them and walked over.

Iolite spotted her first and made a mad dash for her other mother. Evie frowned picking her up and holding her on her hip, adjusting her daughter’s legs to not press against her stomach, before she addressed the situation.

"Mal? What's wrong?"

The blonde spoke up first, giving Evie a once over. The bluenette raised a perfectly manicured brow at that, was this girl accessing her?

"I'm guessing, it's yours?"

"Excuse me? It?"

Mal stepped between the two forcing a smile so she wouldn't scare Iolite.

"Nothing's wrong babe, it was accident and it'll never happen again"

She glared towards the blonde to go against her, the girl snatched her frisbee back before walking away to a group of people watching. The purplette stood next to her family, placing a hand on Evie's lower back gently as the two watched them until they went to the other side of the park. A hand slamming down on Mal's shoulder caused her to snarl and snap at the hand. She turned around about to attack when she recognized that smug smirk.

"You didn't think we'd let you two handle them on your own, right?"

"Uma...I swear you rotten fish, I'm going to kill you one day for doing that"

"Then it'll be the day our kids are old and we're tired of this world"

Mal laughed as her and Uma hugged, both taken off guard as Harry decided to tackle the two.

“ME MATES!”

“FUCK!”

“MY NUTS!”

Iolite slightly cringed at the loud noise, burying her face in her mother’s calming blue hair, the bluenette rubbed her back gently shaking head at the others. She caught Uma holding her crotch while Harry and her mate continued to go at it.

Then a hand on her shoulder caused her to turn. Evie smiled, turning in time to hug her friends.

"Aww you guys came!"

"of course we came! but I can't stay long sadly..."

"oh don't worry, we know Lonnie got the promotion, so you two have to move"

Jane teared up a bit, blaming it on her hormones. 

"we're definitely staying in touch"

Evie held the woman, who's become a little sister her at arms length, a teary smile on both their faces. 

"you better, or I'm sending Mal after you three"

The hybrid laughed as the two began gushing over each other's growing bellies. Jay of course giving Evie a backwards hug while Carlos shoved him off, scolding him for not being gentle.

Evie waved it off with a smile.

"Don't worry, he didn't hurt 'him' "

His eyes widened at the news.

"It's a boy!"

Evie giggled shushing him, the two looked over at the trio, now including Jay, rough housing like it wasn't an every week thing. Audrey shook her head at the four, a little girl holding her hand.

Evie gasped at the little girl, setting Iolite down before hugging Audrey.

"Alice! I love your dress, where'd you get it?"

The little 5 year old giggled, doing a little twirl to show off her outfit.

"Mama Uma picked it out for me, she said you made it"

"I...did?"

Evie looked to the pinkette confused, she'd designed many outfits but she would recognize one of her own pieces. Audrey shook her head.

"It's one from like years ago, when we weren't friends"

"Ohh, right that was...rough"

"Yeah, but we don't speak about those times"

The pinkette waved it off walking with Jane, and Carlos to their little picnic setup. Carlos and Jay's daughter right behind them, followed by Alice clinging on to Iolite.

The little 6 year old repressed a whine as she tried to get her arm free.

"Alice...let go...please?"

"Why would I silly?"

"Because, I like my space.."

"well that's stupid"

Audrey turned to her daughter with a pointed look.

"Alice honey, that's a mean word we don't say stupid, we say other names, now let Iolite go you know she's not keen on physical contact”

Iolite smiled gratefully towards her aunt while the little princess pouted but listened.

Iolite felt bad for pushing her friend away. The 6 year old glanced at Evie, who gave her a small nod with an encouraging smile and she sighed brushing her hair out her face before holding her hand out to her.

“I’ll...I’ll hold your hand”

There was a small smile on the young girl’s face when Alive needed brightly about to lunge herself on her friend but held herself back.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah it’s ok, I don’t mind hand holding”

The girl purred, her lioness tail flicking in excitement as she grabbed the older girl’s hand. Iolite refrained from smiling as she walked them over to the swings their other friend was. Carlos looked over to his daughter sitting on the swings. The larger girl grinned at seeing her friends.

“FRIENDS!”

Alice frowned seeing Iolite wince and scolded the much larger girl.

“Vanya! You can’t yell around Lite, her ears are still sensitive remember?”

The foreign girl gave a Jay like grin as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Sorry friend, I forget I am loud because I am bigger”

“You’re only bigger because MY MOMMY is smaller!”

Alice turned glaring at Uma, who looked at her like she was crazy.

“What’d you just say about me little girl?!”

Alice stuck her tongue out playfully.

“You’re smaller than mom!”

The siren shot up making her way towards her daughter with a wicked glint in her eyes, one that the kids knew too well.

Audrey called out to her wife.

“If her hair gets dirty! You’re sleeping on the couch!”

“Got it!”

In an instant, Iolite had rushed back to Evie’s side; she wanted to stay out of the chase and her safest spot was with her mum. Alice gave a small playful growl before taking off with Vanya, the two girls laughing as the siren chased them.

Chuckling, Evie combed her daughter’s hair with her fingers before a thought occurred to her.

“Why don’t you go play sweetie?”

Iolite shrugged sitting in front of her mother with her ankles crossed to the side in a ladylike manor; Evie almost sighed figuring she’d gotten that from her.

“Iolite...you can talk to me and you’re mama, you know that”

The little girl eventually sighed, tilting her head back and laying on the bluenette’s stomach to look up at her mother.

“I want Mama to play with us but she’s playing with Uncles Jay and Harry....”

“Is that so?”

Evie smiled kissing her forehead. She then grinned wickedly coming up with an idea.

“Wanna see how protective your mama is over us?”

Iolite nodded excitedly, she’d only heard stories about the purplette but never saw her in action. Carlos then interjected with a look of concern as he turned from having a conversation with Jane and Ben.

“What are you planning?”

“Oh nothing dangerous~”

“Evie, your eyes are glowing and you’re smirking, I feel like I’m about to-“

Evie cut him off by launching Iolite on him, causing the man to screech and her daughter to growl playfully as she 'attacked him'.

“Ben?~”

Ben chuckled handing her a frisbee from his bag that had a resemblance to the one that nearly hit her daughter and held it up as she called to her mate.

“Mal! They did it again!”

The purplette perked up hearing her mate and kicked the boys off as she snarled; nearly shifting as she rushed over.

“Did they hit Iolite? You? Jane? Anyone?”

She was frantic to say the least, eyes glowing as her anger slowly radiated. As expected, Iolite payed close attention to the way her mother acted and began mimicking her with a baby growl of her own. Evie giggled taking Mal’s hand to calm her down.

“Now that I have your attention-“

“Wait, that was staged?!”

The bluenette ignored her mate to place her growling daughter back on her lap.

“Iolite wants to play but she wants you to play too...can you do that?”

“Of course I can”

Mal didn’t need to think before she playfully growled back to her little pup.

“Wanna chase everyone my little Lite?”

Her daughter nodded, her red ears and multicolored tail coming out just as Mal’s had. Iolite had one more request, she leaned up on her tip toes to whisper in Evie’s ear.

“C-can we change mummy?”

“I don’t know, ask your mother~”

Evie gave Mal a smirk, which earned her a wink sending a small blush to the bluenette’s cheeks. The sound of Vanya’s excited screaming caught their attention; Iolite wanted to play too. She looked up with a small pout.

“Can we shift and play tag?”

Mal looked at her friends with a grin. Carlos looked at her like she was crazy, and she nudged him with her leg.

“Come on you old fox”

“I will have you know, I am only 22”

“Yeah and I’m 25 now come on shift it’s been a minute”

The man groaned, laying out on the grass before slowly allowing his body to shift into his fox form. He stood taller than Evie when seatedbut only coming to Mal’s waist. She then smirked, yelling at the top of her lungs.

“CARLOS IS IT!”

The fox’s eyes widened and he took off as Mal guided her daughter into her beast form, the others heard her and joined in. Jay shifting into his beast form, similar to Mal’s, Audrey into her lioness form followed by Vanya in her tigress form growling playfully.

Evie giggled as Uma and Harry sat with them, clearly out of breathe. She then watched her mate shift into the beautiful beast she was, standing nearly as tall as Jay but all the more enchanting. Mal leaned her head down to nuzzle her mate’s cheek earning a smile.

“Happy Mother’s Day to you too Malie~ now go show our daughter what we’re capable of”

Her beast growled playfully before picking up their daughter by her scruff, much to Iolite’s excitement, the young pup bowled in excitement; her little legs running as her mother carried her. When Mal set her down, the two joined the others as Vanya was then ‘It’. Meanwhile, Evie supplied water to the two ocean dwellers while Ben let his husband rest on his lap. The cursed merman grinned up at him, leaning up to peck his lips. Uma smiled at her first mate, glancing over to her wife and daughter having a blast.

She then turned, looked up at the bluenette. Evie had a certain look in her eyes, the same one she had when they were younger and looked at Mal. Uma nudged her to get her attention.

“You sure you’re not a pirate?”

Evie tiled her head confused.

“You know I own my own fashion empire, why would I be on the ocean?”

“Because, you’re looking at them like a pirate looking over the horizon”

The bluenette sighed with a smile, she turned just in time to see Iolite successfully pouncing on Audrey, though because of her small stature the lioness just carried her to victory. Evie chuckled with a shake of her head before turning back to the siren.

“And how would that look be?”

Uma sat up, all of them waving to Jane when she had to leave; wishing her a Happy Mother’s Day and safe travels. It’d be a long time before she saw her again but they all promised to stay in contact.

“Content, relaxed, in love, and like you have everything you’ll ever need”

“You have that same look and you know it”

The two smiled at each other, they’d both found their horizons and with their growing family; they could wait to sail the waters into their new adventure.

“Now whet the hell are ye’ two blabberin’ on about?”

Evie playfully shoved the man earning a laugh.

“We’re talking about how you and Ben here don’t have any kids yet”

The brunette nudged his husband giving him a ‘tell them look’ causing Harry to grin, he pulled out the signed adoption papers showing the two women.

“His name’s Terrance, an’ we’ll be bringin’ him home tomorrow night”

Evie squealed in excitement, holding her stomach when she felt a small kick. While Uma and Harry gushed over their new addiction, she was busy watching their family grow. Her eyes trained on her mate and pup coming over, both hot from the heat; their tongues hanging out and panting heavily. Mal collapses behind her curling up protectively around her mate while Iolite sat on her haunches looking around. Evie giggled at her protective pup. She leaned back against her mate thankful that she was big enough to rest against.

Evie continued to watch the other’s with a content smile as she played with Mal’s tail covering her stomach protectively. She’d found her horizon and so much more.


	12. Not A Chapter (please don't hate me ;') )

Hey guys! An update is coming out soon I promise. College is kicking me arse right about now and a lot of other stuff that I can't really talk about has been just completely stressful lately. Oh! and writer's block is a bitch an half. Chapter 7 of the main story is currently in the works, I just keep deleting and starting over because it's been a while and these last few chapters are so important to kick off what I have planned for...well can't tell you that part or it'll ruin the surprise. I'm sure all my og readers can take a guess ;). You guys have been so patient and I swear your support is what gets me writing. Thanks so so so much for the comments on my other stories and all the love you guys give. 

Soon my little Rainbow village, soon. 


	13. Chapter 8 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a semi long boi for my little Rainbow Village.   
> (Sorry for errors i keep missing a lot for some reason :') )

"Alright kids-"

A chorus of groans echoed throughout the auditorium, earning a small chuckle from the plump woman. She adjusted her glasses before continuing.

"I mean, adults-"

Despite the teasing from their head mistress, the students clapped earning a good natured laugh from her oldest group. Graduation was around the corner, and she was certain she'd miss them.

"..As you all know, spring break is upon us which means 2 weeks of no school and a special trip for our beast residents of our school-"

Another chorus of cheerful growls, roars, hisses and howls rang out which earned a laugh from their human friends or classmates. Uma, Mal, and Jay had to be held down to stop them from jumping out of their seats. Fairy Godmother chuckled.

"You all will be sent to a resort in Hawaii, which is run by one of our human and beast Alumni Lilo & Stitch! They have welcomed both species to their resort and everything is paid by the school. So please do not wreak havoc. I'm looking at my ocean dwellers"

Both Uma and Harry shrunk back in their seats. For some reason, it felt like Fairy Godmother was targeting them. Harry wondered if the fairy remembered the pool incident, he made the mistake of making eye contact with the woman and she raised a pointed brow at the boy. He shrunk down further gulping, yeah she remembered. Their friends, however, snickered quietly but resumed watching the speech.

"Now! You all know there are ground rules but since you all will be leaving in a few days, I will leave you all to go pack, say your goodbyes and Have a wonderful spring break!"

With that, the students fled out of their seats and into the halls to converse, a few beelining it to their dorms while others were busy inviting their human friends. One group, however, did the exact opposite, they were still sitting in their seats as they excitedly conversed. Harry was crouched in his seat, with Ben listening to his crazy schemes.

"Ye know, Uma and I don' really get te stretch our tails....

His wicked thing of a smile dropped once he'd seen his beast's frown and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"despite me lovely boyfriend doin' everything' te satisfy that need of course!"

When the boy smiled, Harry took his hand rubbing his knuckles over them slowly but glared at his snickering friends.

"What?"

Jay being the kind of guy he was, he simply shrugged.

"Oh nothing~ never the thought I'd see THE Harry Hook so attentive to someone that wasn't himself is all"

"Are ye trying te start a fight?"

Both Carlos and Ben shot their boyfriends a look that said, 'try me' and the two settled down grumbling; only to turn towards the purplette who was having a hard time containing her laughter. 

"And what are YOU laughing at Ms. I can't tell my best friend I've been in love with her because I'm an idiot?"

Her laughter ceased, leaning forward with a raised brow and a smirk.

"First: I'm Evie's idiot, Second: who came to whom about trying to get a certain fox's attention?"

His cheeks flushed and growled in embarrassment while Mal chuckled leaning back until she was pressed against her queen's front. The bluenette shook her head at the three. Yep, this was her life now. Despite the chaos, she wouldn't have it any other way. Planting a kiss a top her beast's head, Mal released a satisfied growl as she leaned up to nuzzle her neck. All attention resumed back to the cursed Merman and his crazy schemes as their banter continued. This time, Uma shot a few comments towards him only to be slapped by her mate. Mal earned several ear pulls of course along with Jay getting his nose flicked by a scolding Carlos. All in all, it was a normal start to their day. Before long, their group split once the halls were clear enough. They had to, as Evie stated, 'Look as fabulous as she did on a normal day for the trip'. Though, everyone rolled their eyes, her friends did admit that they wanted to dress to impress.

Starting with Uma, who was currently laying in her mate's bed. Correction, she was sprawled out in star fish formation with her head hanging off the bed while watching the lioness go through her closet. A normal Monday for her, that is until an audible growl reached her ears. Knowing Audrey would complain if she didn't respond, Uma spoke with amusement in her voice.

"Alright what's wrong?"

As expected, the only response she'd gotten was the pinkette turning around holding up three outfits. One in either hand and the last one held up by her tail. The siren tilted her head at that, but didn't question it because honestly, mammals were weird. Audrey had a frustrated pout on her face as she looked between three of her favorites.

"I can't pick one..."

"Is that all?"

"...."

Chuckling, Uma rolled on her stomach before getting up and walking over to give her a peck.

"Let me guess, you want me to help you pick your outfits, then spend the rest of the day in bed?"

Though her eye was twitching, Audrey was trying not to laugh at the horny thing she called a mate.

"YOU want to stay in bed all day because you're lazy and horny"

"Of course! I'm not Jay who just wants to cuddle all the time, I have needs Aud"

Rolling her eyes, Audrey held up the three swimsuits.

"Pick then I'll think about it"

"Fine fine! but what I said still stands"

Audrey mumbled a 'whatever' with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. She practically emptied her closet after that. With the boys, things were a bit easier, minus Jay pulling out each outfit to hold them up to the freckled fox.

"What about this one?"

Carlos sighed for the millionth time but still eyed the sleeveless muscle shirt, it was pretty much the same as the others but only this one was tie dyed rainbow.

"Jay, I'm seeing you need to have more clothes in your wardrobe.."

"What do you mean?"

The fox got up from their couch, grabbing several shirts similar to the one Jay currently held.

"They're all the same just different colors, you have other clothes stop trying to show off"

Jay released a whine eyeing the shirt.

"Yeah...you're right.."

He tossed the shirt with the others, leaving his mate feeling a bit bad for rejecting the idea. With a nibble of his lips, Carlos grabbed the few shirts he actually liked and laid them out before hugging the beast from behind. The brunette jumped slightly, his tail wagging as Carlos nuzzled his broad back. He tilted his head as a pair of soft lips pressed onto his hair covered neck.

"You know I love it when you show off, but this time lets just focus on having fun and not attracting so much attention?"

He hands traveled up his stomach to squeeze his mate's pecks, they were solid but the best pillows he could ever ask for; plus Carlos liked to squeeze them occasionally. Jay didn't mind, as long as he got his mate's attention he was happy. When Carlos kissed the center of his spine, the boy groaned with a nod.

"Ok...but only if I get to show off to you"

With a smile, Carlos slid in between the door and his large boyfriend. Sometimes being a fox wasn't so bad, he got a chance to have a giant boyfriend so being small had its perks.

"Deal and please don't start anything with Mal"

"Wha...how...now why would I ever start anything with Mal?"

Carlos deadpanned. Jay had an innocent smile, one that the freckled boy knew too well at this point. He folded his arms.

"Bullshit, last time we went on a school trip we had the 'pool incident' and you, Mal along with Harry and Uma almost put the school in debt, so No. Horse. Shit. this time"

The taller boy shrunk back with each word, a whine escaped, his ears pinned back as he nodded grinning sheepishly.

"I'll behave I promise!"

"Mhmm, last time you said that, we got banned from one of Evie's favorite restaurants...she's still pissed about that by the way"

"I know-"

Jay winced, unable to get the memory of a teary red eyed witch out of his mind. If he remembered correctly, Mal had to sleep on the floor for a week after that. Carlos chuckled at his boyfriend's shudder. Jay eventually shook his head, ears pinned back with a grimace.

"Why do you think we made the 'If it's Evie's idea, then don't fuck up' rule? She's scarier than Maleficent on a bad hair day"

Carlos laughed with a nod, because he wasn't wrong. They had to avoid the woman's wrath on several occasions since the bluenette wasn't there to do her hair on some days. Scariest part about living on the isle in his opinion. With a shake of his head, the freckled boy wrapped his arms around broad shoulders; having to press again the boy due to the size difference.

"I'm serious though...no tricks, games, anything"

He released a satisfied high pitched growl when Jay wrapped his arms around his waist, then leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I'll behave this time, seriously we'll all behave because we kind of have to..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Mal's planning something HUGE for Blueberry Muffin so we already promised each other that we wouldn't do anything too reckless"

Scratching the few hairs he had on his chin, Carlos eyed his mate to see if he was lying or not. In conclusion, he wasn't. Jay was a good liar but he could never hold someone's gaze for too long, talking as a way to avoid eye contact and distract the creature or person as he got away with whatever he'd done. For Jay, flattery got him everywhere. He wasn't this time. Jay hadn't looked away once from the boy with a sincere look in his eyes. So, Carlos sighed with a nod.

"Fine fine, knowing Mal, if she has something special planned for Evie then she wouldn't do anything to ruin that"

Jay sighed in relief, running his hand up the fox's smooth back.

"Told you I couldn't lie to you"

"Whatever let's get packing and look nice or else-"

"Yeah yeah, or else Evie will have our heads"

"Your head you mean, I always look fabulous darling"

Carlos shot him a side glance as he reached up grabbing his favorite leather vest. He gawked at the boy, who was having a hard time concealing his laughter by eyeing his clothes. Sometimes, Jay would forget that not even he could escape from his boyfriend's sass. With a chuckle, he joined them; momentarily thinking about how the hell Harry was going to keep himself under control.

"Ben...ah'm goin' te die on this trip..."

The mute boy slowly turned away from his laptop to stare at the boy in confusion, mixed with a hint of terror and a dash of concern. The merman was currently upside down in a chair, his back resting on the seat with his legs against the back of the chair. Ben shook his head in amusement, his boyfriend was speaking but using one foot as if they were his hand and the other like a head. Never a dull moment with Harry that was for sure. To show he was listening, the beast hybrid tapped his claw twice on the desk. Harry scoffed at the signal.

"Ben me love, Ah' don really need those signals. Ah' know when yer listenin' and when yer stuck in tha' adorable head of yers"

The brunette's cheeks flushed. Harry was always paying attention to him so it made sense, but it still warmed his heart. Weirded him out a tiny bit though. Harry chuckled.

"Like right now yer thinkin' aboot how sweet it 'tis that ay pay close attention too ye"

He jumped slightly at the sudden slam on the desk then laughed heartily.

"Stop slammin yer head on the table befere ye break it! Yer ole man is still mad ay broke the last one!"

Harry was too busy laughing to acknowledge his boyfriend had gotten up, so he was a bit startled to see the boy had moved to stand over him. When he did notice, Harry eyed him with a tooth filled grin and a look of wonder. Ben would constantly blush since even after three years of dating, Harry still looked at him like that. He thought the Scot would get tired of him since he couldn't speak, but unlike his last, the eccentric ocean dweller stuck around. Even gave him a group of understanding, chaotic friends. Ben furrowed his brow with a crooked smile.

"Come sit ay know yer itchin' fer a piece of me~"

He rolled his eyes as the boy laughed. Harry was a weirdo, but he was Ben's weirdo. The brunette eyed his boyfriend's position then sat down to straddle his stomach. Once he was comfortable, making sure he wouldn't crush the merman by accident, he frowned down at him with a tilt to his head. Harry all but squealed are that adorable look. He had to stop himself from squishing his beast's cheeks and got straight to the point.

"As ye know, hothead alpha an' that adorable muffin are a thing-"

Ben nodded.

"Ay mean tis about damn time but ah'll rant on that later-"

Ben released a silent laugh much to Harry's delight. He rest his arms on the boy's lap as he continued.

"So the dense fucker of an alpha we 'ave is plannin' a special date with 'er muffin so Captain, Bootleg Thor and ay, 'ave te behave on the trip"

Ben raised a brow then chuckled silently as he took the boy's hands. He knew what this was about, Harry had a hard time keeping his endless amount of energy under control so it made sense. It wasn't rare to see the two at the beach so the merman could stretch his tail, though, Ben was curious as to why Uma had better control over her urges. It didn't matter though, he loved taking the ocean dweller to stretch out and feel free. He smiled making the motion to continue and Harry did, ranting about how hard it'll be to not start a food fight with Jay or push Mal's to the point of murder or even challenge Uma to something that could kill them both. He paused once he saw the boy's face and laughed.

"Nothin' te get us killed ay promise!"

Ben shot him a glare.

"Ay swear on me left pinky toe that ay won't do anythin' te get meself sent te Davy John's"

Ben huffed followed by a side eye.

"Or arrested"

Smiling, Ben placed a hand on the merman's chest drawing a heart over it with his fingers, afterwards pointed at himself then his lips. Obliging because, Ben was adorable, why wouldn't he kiss him? Harry adjusted his weight to push the seat backwards, laughing at how tight the hybrid clung to him, he held the boy in his lap wearing that ever so idiotic grin on his face; leaving Ben to catch his running heart. Once calm, he glared at the taller boy but melted into Harry's sudden kiss. The merman's mind was still on his friends, shifting into thoughts of worry for his little beast as he held him close.

Meanwhile, Mal was in a similar predicament as Uma and Jay. Hearing the pre-trip speech about not destroying property, lives, or other basic human things she never really considered. Though, despite their title, witches were counted as humans much to the other species' distaste. Eyeing the rambling bluenette, Mal caught the way her hair would flow endlessly as she walked, constant change to her girlfriend's pupils showing her current worry, and just how natural it was for her to move with the grace of an angel. Completely biased, sure, but that's the way Mal saw her. Evie was no mere mortal and would never consider such a beautiful creature as one.

Said girl had stopped her rambling once she noticed the hybrid staring again. With a roll of her eyes, Evie approached her beast. She crouched down into a squat and tried not to be amused by the slow growing, fang filled, smile that appeared on the beast's face. There was still so much to do as she didn't trust Mal to pack their bags, the purplette would just shove everything in a bag and leave it at that. So, she pecked her lips before returning to their closet.

Lounging around on their shared bed to avoid getting hit by the storm she called a girlfriend. Evie was currently packing both their bags, taking the occasional opinion from the purplette before zoning back into what she was doing. Every five minutes, holding up an outfit she was unsure of only to throw it down seconds later before she could give her opinion.

After the sixth time of her doing that, Mal finally rolled out of bed, letting herself fall on the floor with a muffled grunt. Evie jumped looking down at her weird soon-to-be-mate.

"Babe? Are you ok?

Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched her usually composed, yet psychotic beast, slam her fist on the carpet while kicking her legs up and down for a few seconds. She was about to see if Mal was okay, when the purplette released a muffled whine; her ears pinned back and tail limp against her thighs. Now, Evie was really concerned. She laid the bikini, she held, on the bed as she moved to crouch down next to her girlfriend. When she brushed Mal's hair out the way, she was met with flushed cheeks and a side glare. Confused, she shuffled closer with a tilt to her head. 

"Mal what's wrong?"

Instead of getting a response, the hybrid shook her head to use her hair as a curtain before speaking into the carpet. It was muffled so a Evie shook the girl's shoulder.

"Come on Malie, tell me what's wrong"

She received yet another whine and a muffled response. The only indication as to what was wrong with her girlfriend, was her tail. It went from limp to wagging uncontrollably, a sign she was either happy or excited. In this case, Evie guessed both.

"Well I know it's nothing bad, and you're not pretending to not be upset so...you're really happy about something"

When she sat on the floor fully, is when Mal dragged her body to bury her face in the bluenette's stomach. Evie giggled, running her fingers through messy hair.

"Are you going to talk or keep me waiting baby?"

This time, her tail wagged faster and she clutched the back of her queen's blouse with another whine. It was then, Evie realized why she was so excited.

"Is it because I'm calling you 'baby'?"

Mal nodded, eventually sitting up on her elbows to show how much the nickname truly effected her. Her entire face had reddened, and a fang poked out as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm not used to having pet names like that...it's...it's weird!"

She let her head fall back into Evie's lap. Amused, the bluenette began stroking the fluffy white wolf ears atop her head. 

"How's it weird?"

"Because I'm used to people calling me names like, 'bitch', 'asshole', 'mutt', 'alpha', 'sadistic crazy ass freak'...not cute stuff like that..."

The last one caught her off guard. Evie was present for the most of them but that last one? She'd have to ask Mal about it later, meantime, she stroked her beast's fur-like hair.

"Do you...want me to stop?"

Mal head shot up alarming the poor witch. She looked at Evie with urgency and shook her head violently.

"No! Please don't!"

Seeing the surprise on her queen's face, Mal cleared her throat and sat up fully to face one of her demons. She took Evie's hands with a sigh. Knowing how frustrating it can be for her beast, Evie leaned forward planting a small kiss on the hybrid's lips. Mal kissed back, her body on autopilot as she wrapped her arms around the bluenette's waist and pulled her into her lap. Evie's grin broke the kiss, having to situate herself to sit in her girlfriend's legs with her own wrapped around her waist. Once settled, her beast nuzzled her face into her neck.

"I-I meant...no, I actually really like it coming from you..."

That wasn't the first time her beast had confessed to liking something she'd done, and to Evie, she saw it as the hybrid trying her best to be more affectionate. It was a struggle sure, but Mal was making an effort. The bluenette nudged her girl's head up and cupped her cheeks.

"You do?"

Mal nodded tightening her hold on her future mate.

"Yeah I do, it makes me feel really...umm...what's the word for it?"

Giggling, Evie kissed girlfriend again earning a grin and the rapid thumping of her tail.

"It makes you excited silly~"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because your tail gives you away"

Mal blushed heavily, twisting back to find her tail was in fact, wagging as if it had a mind of its own. In her embarrassment, she held her tail down growling at it when it didn't stop. The action only earned a laugh from the bluenette.

"Malie it's ok"

Growling still, Mal grit her teeth, eyes fixated on the moving object. 

"No, it's embarrassing..."

"It's embarrassing that I make you happy?"

Snapping out of her instincts to chase the bastard, Mal whipped her head towards the girl in her lap, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. She snarled as she spoke.

"Who in the ever loving fuck told you that?!"

"Mal I-"

"No! Who told you that Evie?"

Sighing with an amused smile on her face, the bluenette's arms snaked around her fired up beast. An attempt to at least remind her that she was still in her lap. Knowing Mal, she'd run around the school looking for whoever supposedly harmed her, without even getting the details first.

"Who told you that mon ciel crépusculaire? Was it Chad? Because I swear I'll almost drown his wannabe Winnie the Pooh ass again!"

Snorting, the bluenette had to lower head and cover her mouth. Never a dull moment with her beast, now she knew how Ben felt. When she caught herself, Evie let her soon to be mate keep ranting for a little longer before shushing her with her lips.

As expected, her beast settled, kissing her back briefly and bumped their noses together. Evie pulled back after a few seconds, cupping pale cheeks and pressing their foreheads together.

"Mal, no one said anything-"

"Then why-"

"What did YOU say about interrupting?"

Her beast grimaced and huffed out a response.

"That it's rude and shouldn't be done..."

"Good girl, now let me finish?"

Rather than receiving a verbal response, Mal nuzzled her girl's neck, trying to ignore the rapid thumping from her tail. Evie kisses her cheek before resting her chin on her shoulder; melting in Mal's warm embrace.

"As I was saying, I was just curious as to why it's embarrassing for you, it kind of...hurt a little when you said it..."

Mal held her tighter, nuzzling her neck with a whine. 

"I'm so-"

The purplette cut herself off, glaring at the floor as her ears pinned back. Another thing she was trying to stop doing, was apologize so much. She nuzzled her girl's neck, the action earning refrained laughter from the bluenette.

"Mmm...redo?..."

"Redo"

Though she couldn't see her face, Mal knew all was forgiven when that word. She snuggled against her girlfriend earning a giggle and a mini back scratch.

"Alright, talk you goofball"

Mal chuckled, leaning back against their bed to face her this time. She was trying to keep her eyes trained on the bluenette, but once that weird feeling in her stomach kicked in, she sighed and resumed her embrace. At least she tried, so Mal counted that as a win. It was still hard for her to express herself face to face, so holding and talking worked for now. Evie was rubbing her back and kissing her jaw, a silent way of telling her 'good job' that made her feel good. To her, as long as she kept trying then the better their days will be. So, her beast took a breath and spoke her mind.

"It's not embarrassing for me, I just get really excited and happy when you call me pet names...I'm not used to them yet, but I don't want them to stop"

"Hmm...is that all?"

Shaking her head, Mal leaned back and to her queen's surprise, she was looking directly at her. With flushed cheeks, shy smile and all.

"I-I love you..thanks for letting me try again.."

It was the close to their little vent session, but it was the first time Mal had said those three words to her face. Normally she'd receive a backwards hug, or her beast's face would be buried in her neck when she said it. Smiling, Evie leaned forward to cup the purplette's cheek.

"That's my girl, I love you too"

They stayed like that for a while longer, Evie letting her emotionally drained beast relax and calm down for a moment or two longer. She rubbed her stomach gently, laid against her and allowed the tension in the room to ease. Once she'd felt her energy return , Mal looked over to their unpacked suitcases and remembered the trip. She leaned forward, kissing the top of her head earning a light peck on her lips.

"Need some help with packing?"

"Much easier with a bit of help, sure just don't go shoving everything in the bags"

Nodding, she watched her queen stand and followed suit. Unable to resist, Mal wrapped her arms around a retreating Evie and pulled her in a hug. The bluenette giggled, leaned back against her best. She was still having a hard time wondering, why anyone would be afraid of such a puppy. Evie turned in her girlfriend's arms, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's torso. She then leaned up to kiss Mal's chin before stepping away to the purplette's closet, the bluenette looked back at her with smile.

"Come on you big softy, we have to meet up with our pack later"

Nodding, her beast nuzzled the back of her neck before helping her with the items more out of reach. With the two working together, they finished just in time for lunch. Since they had more time than usual, the two decided to take a longer route. One with less humans and more space for the purplette to shift. Being in her beast form was a blessing from the gods themselves. Feeling the Fall breeze dancing through her fur, the gentle pets from the bluenette, and the Earth under her paws she was always relaxed during moments like those. When it was just her in her true form, walking through dense forest with her girlfriend by her side, Mal couldn't ask for anything more. She lowered her head down to bump Evie with her nose, earning a squeal.

"Baby your nose is cold and wet!"

Hearing that nickname again, Mal huffed, her tail wagging as she scratched the ground excitedly; earning her a giggle from the bluenette. Evie stopped, reaching up to cup her muzzle and kissed the side. She grinned when her beast licked her nose and ran her fingers through the white and black almost midnight purple fur that surrounded her girlfriend.

"You're so fluffy Malie..."

Evie seemed lost in thought, fingers combing through her thick fur and eyes inspecting her body. Slightly worried, Mal nudged the bluenette's shoulder this time and Evie smiled, running her fingers over the slowly forming, swirls of magic that mimicked her own. There were a few scattered along the hybrid's sides, back and one she'd noticed on Mal's forehead. She looked to her worried beast and kissed her muzzle again.

"Just noticed how well we're bonding..."

When Mal nuzzled her cheek, she smiled petting her beast's chest. 

"I just..."

Evie eyed the markings again, the ones that started off scarlet and slowly morphed into jade. She wasn't sure if, because of their differences, they wouldn't be able to fully bond, so seeing it for herself meant a lot. She ran her fingers over them once more, before stepping back to return to her beast's side.

"...gods I'm so in love you Mal"

Mal growled affectionately as her tail wagged faster. Evie chuckled as they began walking again, though, since she had such a courteous girlfriend they arrived to the meeting place, in style as Jay would put it. The first thing anyone noticed, was the fact that a witch was riding the back of a wolf beast. Although others of the non-magical community were startled, it wasn't anything new and others creatures would either wave or mind their business. Apparently they weren't the only ones either, upon closer inspection, Evie noticed a table surrounded by familiar beasts and she guessed Mal noticed. Next thing she knew, the hybrid walked faster. She didn't stop until, she nuzzled her pack mates. Evie slid off her girl's back, bracing herself to be hugged by an excited merman.

"EVIE! Ay thought the hot head railed ye into a wall or somethin'"

Her cheeks flushed, shoving the laughing boy away.

"Harry!"

"What? We were all thinkin' it!"

Evie rolled her eyes, giving a proper greeting to the others while Mal shifted back. The day was short and their plan had been to lounge around until it was time to go. Finals were over which meant, no more school related stuff, all in all, everyone was just tired and wanted to relax. Which is how the group found themselves at their usual hangout spot. Under a tree next to the town square. The spot wasn't just shady but quiet; a few humans here and there but no one really bothered them. Security hardly did anything other than wave to them or give the occasional, 'Stay out of trouble' towards Mal, Uma, Harry and Jay. The four would shrink back giving nods of their own while their partners could only shake their heads. At the moment, a leisurely day at the park, turned into nap time for the small group. Audrey and Jay were leaning against each other and the tree. Uma laid on her mate's shoulder, settled between her legs, while Carlos sat between his beast's legs, back against the boy's chest. Harry somehow, had gotten his legs wedged between Uma and Audrey's, his head on Carlos' lap, acting as a bed for Ben. The boy was laying chest down, face buried in the merman's neck and a hand gripping his shirt. Since Mal was resting against Audrey and Jay, her legs were draped over the soon to be king's back with Evie in her lap; legs curled under her beast's thighs and head on her chest.

Though the positions were a bit awkward, they were comfortable for the group of eight. After a while of light snoring mixed with Harry's sleep talking. Added with the occasional leg kick or arm thrust, accidentally hitting Evie's back or kicking the shit out Uma, they began waking up. Evie and Uma getting up first of course. The siren groaned, because one second she was on Audrey and the next, she was hanging off the pinkette. Shaking her head to clear it, the darker girl looked around at her pod, she was confused until she saw Harry's leg kick out again.

"How the hell did I forget he does that?"

There was a small hiss of pain next to her and she looked up to see Evie sitting up slowly; rubbing her back.

"Why'd we let him sleep near us is the question"

Uma chuckled, lifting her shirt to see a growing bruise and tsked.

"Audrey's not gonna like this...."

"You think that's bad, look at this.."

The siren let her shirt go to look at her soon to be Luna. Evie unzipped the back of her blouse showing her own growing bruise, it was in more of a straight line that spread across her back.

"Mal's probably going to step on him"

"You mean like like last time?"

Chuckling, the bluenette zipped the back of her shirt, with Uma help no less and they were wide awake at that point so there was no use trying to go back to sleep. The two laid back against their respective mates, Evie giggling when the purplette held her in her sleep. She cupped her beast's cheek leaving a gentle kiss on it.

"How've you two been doing?"

She turned back to the siren and when the question sunk in, she smiled, laying her head on the girl's shoulder as she turned to face her. 

"Feels like we're stronger than before...our bond I mean"

There as a faint blush on her face that made the ocean dweller smile herself.

"You two are something you, know that?"

"You could say that again"

"Oh? So the princess agrees?"

Evie chucked Carlos' shoe at the siren earning a laugh. Eventually, the bluenette joined in, the two having to quiet down before they woke the others. When none of them moved, the two grinned at each other. Uma had an idea, one that would give Audrey and Mal heart attacks but it would probably be worth it. A devious smile made its way to her face.

"I know that smile....whatever it is, I'm in"

Uma fist pumped the air. She loved it when Evie went along with a plan of mischief, just as long as it didn't end them in jail or they accidentally destroy something. Once they made sure the others wouldn't wake up, added Evie had to block another hit from the merman, the two snuck off towards the shopping center. Uma stopped just before they reached the entrance. She stopped the bluenette from walking past and grinned when their eyes met.

"I know you have something planned for her~"

Judging by the hint of red to the witch's cheeks, she was right. Evie huffed, folding her arms and flipping her hair out of her face. It was only then, did she realize she left her tiara back at the dorm. She scolded herself for it but Uma said something she missed.

"I'm sorry repeat that?"

Uma chuckled, grabbing the witch's side to press themselves together.

"I said, since my anniversary's coming up and you obviously want to get Mal a gift, we should do a little shopping before they wake up~"

"Hmm...well...that is something I've had in mind, yes.."

With a shake of her head, Evie hooked an around her shoulders effectively bumping their heads together. She thought for a moment and then Uma did possibly the worst thing anyone could do to her.

"Lets make it a game"

There was a wicked gleam in the siren's eyes, one that sparked her challenging spirit.

“Are you sure about that? You know I play dirty”

“Spoken like a true pirate!”

The bluenette laughed as the siren pulled them towards the shops. She missed spending so much time with Uma. After their little talks back home, the two had grown significantly closer. It was moments like these, that the two looked forward to the most. They walked for a while, a few giving them strange looks but neither cared; more focused on the perfect gift for their partners. It was then Evie stopped, pulling Uma with her inside a store. Looking around, the siren nodded her approval.

“Reward?”

Evie smiled at her, stepping away with a sway in her step.

“The loser has to buy ice cream and NO stealing. This is Audrey and Mal’s favorite store”

Uma grumbled under her breathe, noticing a few outfits and accessories that her mate would actually love. Sighing, she nodded earning a kiss on her head.

“Loser has to buy everyone ice cream!”

Before she knew it, Evie had gone somewhere in the store. Uma stood blinking for a moment, when did she get faster? She snapped out of her shock and grinning; fangs and all.

“I’m kicking your ass Grimhilde!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be out sooner than you'd expect. I have big plans for this story :D


End file.
